Atrapado en un Cuento de Hadas
by Karonte
Summary: COMPLETO! James, Sirius, Remus y Peter junto con Lily y otras tres chicas quedan atrapados en un hechizo que los hará vivir en un verdadero cuento de hadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo de ley: **Los pèrsonajes de H.P. pertenecen a su autora Jo Rolling y a la Warner, realizo algunas referencias a las obras de cuentos clásicosde autores como los hermanos Jacob y William Grimm, Hans C. Andersen, y Charles Perrault, no escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo para matar un poco la rutina.

I

Habían pasado los primeros dos meses, las lecciones eran un poco más sencillas, obviamente los profesores estaban concientes de que sus alumnos tenían suficiente trabajo preparando los NEWT'S, que sin más era la causa de que la mayor parte de los estudiantes estuvieran a punto de un colapso nervioso tratando de recordar teorías sumamente complicadas, aunque los conjuros y hechizos fueran cuestión de práctica.

Entre esos estudiantes se encontraban cuatro chicos, que tenían fama de "busca-problemas", no había broma pensada o jamás imaginada que no hubiera tenido lugar en alguno de los pasillos del castillo. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew eran famosos haciendo gritar a las chicas, y no sólo por hechizar las duchas para que en lugar de agua salieran arañas o por verse al espejo con una horrible protuberancia sobre la nariz para darse cuenta de que en realidad había aparecido cuando se separaban del espejo; eran chicos que tenían carisma para hacer suspirar a las chicas por una mirada o una sonrisa. Sin embargo a pesar de tener encima la fama de príncipe encantador, cada uno tenía su propia manera de ver la vida, cuatro amigos sumamente diferentes pero unidos por un vínculo tan importante.

También había cuatro chicas, que de alguna manera se vieron involucradas con ellos durante el último año lo cual era raro, pues en apariencia no parecían tener algo en común, sin embargo el destino hizo que se unieran en circunstancias algo diferentes.

Todo empieza una de esas tardes, en que casi todas las clases se han terminado y los alumnos están más entretenidos haciendo sus deberes o pasando el tiempo disfrutando del buen clima que hace afuera.

-Vamos Evans, sal conmigo al pueblo este sábado – dijo alborotándose el cabello- he sido un buen chico- agregó tratando de convencerla.

Ella le miró de pies a cabeza durante algunos segundos, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Potter… saldré contigo- dijo en un suspiro- sólo si así dejas de insistir tanto- agregó rápidamente tratando de que el chico no se hiciera conjeturas demasiado apresuradas, sin embargo la nube de placer en la que se había sumido el chico parecía no haber escuchado las ultimas palabras de ella.

-Bien, no te arrepentirás, será un día genial – sonrió ampliamente tratando de parecer importante sin embargo ella simplemente le miró suspicaz.

Mientras tanto sus demás amigos le miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo…

-le dijo que si!- espetó Sirius sorprendido llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Vaya, Prongs estará insoportable toda la tarde- dijo Remus con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno ya era tiempo de que le dijera que si, no sé como se negaba si yo…

-Ya lo sabemos Wormtail, si tú estuvieras en su lugar le habrías dicho que si a Prongs la primera vez- se burló

-Pad…- trató de intervenir Remus, pero era inevitable que Sirius siguiera molestando a su amigo.

-Yo no dije eso!- gritó molestó Peter tratando de defenderse sin embargo ir en contra de Sirius era ir en contra de Prongs y ellos eran sus mejores amigos.

Por otro lado, uno de los salones de junto terminaba las lecciones, una chica salió al último venía distraída cuando alguien paso a su lado empujándola y logrando que sus libros se dispersaran por todo el suelo. Lanzó una mirada de desagrado al slytherin y se puso de rodillas a levantar todo su desorden.

-Toma... - dijo con una amplia sonrisa tendiéndole el libro que literalmente había volado muy lejos de ella.

-Gracias – dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el libro.

Un momento de incómodo silencio se hizo presente, él se había quedado sin palabras y ella esperaba que él hablara.

-Nos vemos… - dijo de repente y dio media vuelta, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando…

-Por cierto… mi nombre es…

-Remus… te conozco- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta – tengo que irme- agregó y caminó a prisa por el corredor hasta perderse a la vista.

-Vaya, vaya mi pequeño está creciendo!- dijo haciendo una cara dramática Sirius que se había acercado al chico y tomado por el cuello para alborotarle el cabello en forma juguetona.

-Calla Pad!- se soltó de él un tanto molesto mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos.

-Bueno ella vale que babees un poco- sonrió con las manos en la cintura- Remus J. Lupin interesado en la pequeña Snow White (Blancanieves) -agregó Lily con una mirada soñadora imaginando a ambos juntos.

-Snow White! Así se llama?- dijo James poniendo cara de sorpresa- ¿quién en su sano juicio le pondría Snow White a su hija?

-Potter!

-Lo siento, cariño

-Cariño, no juegues con fuego Potter, que aún puedo retractarme… - dijo mirándolo de reojo

-Bien, me callo, me callo.

-Así le dicen las chicas, no ves el parecido?...- dijo dirigiéndose a Remus que negó con la cabeza sin entender muy bien.

-No... bueno tomando en cuenta de que no sé con quien tengo que compararla- contestó disculpándose mientras Sirius y Peter se doblaban de risa era muy extraño ver a James actuando así con una chica, pero tomando en cuenta de que era la pelirroja con quien tantas veces se había imaginado era pasable.

-Ten… lee esto seguro te sirve para acercarte a ella - dijo Lily anotando algo en un pedazo de pergamino y pasándoselo a Remus.

Remus leyó en el pergamino:

"Cuentos de Hadas"

Los días pasaron rápidamente, fue difícil que Lily se zafara de su compromiso pues James la había estado siguiendo desde que bajaron a desayunar, no iba a permitir que olvidara que ese día tenían su gran cita. Sirius también había conseguido una cita, una chica de Slytherin, tenía muy mala actitud y tendía a ser bastante odiosa, sin embargo era demasiado guapa y para pasar el rato estaba bastante bien, Remus se había fijado una meta, buscar a la chica con la que se había tropezado, jamás pensó lo escurridiza que podía ser, aunque el hecho de que no supiera su nombre no le ayudaba mucho, de todas formas tendría que buscar el libro que Lily le había recomendado, la Sra. Pince, le había dicho que ese tipo de lecturas eran utilizadas en los cursos de estudios muggles y que sólo podía encontrar un ejemplar si lo pedía, Peter por otro lado tenía una cita con una chica de Hufflepuff que estaba un tanto desesperada por salir con alguien, pero que no demeritaba la dulzura con que el chico la trataba.

James había estado esperando el momento desde que Lily le había dicho que si, desde que se encontraron en la entrada del castillo, la había recibido con un gran ramo de flores.

-Son muy lindas, gracias Potter

-James

-Perdón?

-Dime James, han sido siete años esperando este momento, me gustaría escuchar mi nombre con tus labios Lily- dijo tomando su mano mientras la acercaba a sus labios para besarla como un caballero, la chica se sonrojó un poco al escuchar su nombre dicho con tanta ternura

-Bien, James, dime a donde iremos?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa, después de todo no era tan cretino y arrogante como parecía.

-Hoy tus deseos son mis órdenes, aunque estaba pensando en pasar al lago y remar un poco, que dices te apetece un poco de agua y patos?-

-Será genial

Ambos caminaron hacia uno de los extremos del pueblo en donde había un pequeño claro con patos a los que se les podía alimentar, lo malo de esto era que los animalillos comenzaban a seguirte en cuanto recibían los pedazos de pan o migas que se les daban, también se rentaban algunos botes para dar la vuelta, había unos cuantos botes en el claro, todos con alguna pareja de enamorados que de tanto en tanto se detenían a la mitad para robar el beso de sus amadas.

-Jamás pensé que tuvieras este lado tan… ¿romántico?- dijo Lily mientras disfrutaba del paisaje

-Bueno, la verdad es que soy una cajita de sorpresas- se jactó sonriendo seductoramente

-Bueno, podré manejarlo mientras no me llame Pandora puedo con cualquier cajita de sorpresas- contestó y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Las miradas se cruzaron, ella no podía creerlo realmente llevaban tan poco tiempo juntos y estaba disfrutando de su compañía, quien iba a decir que tendría que desinflar un poco el ego de Potter para poder encontrar a un chico tan agradable, sabía que era atractivo, mil veces había visto a sus compañeras babear mientras lo miraban con ojos soñadores, pero ella no quería eso, no quería la imagen de superestrella del quidditch egocentra y presuntuoso, ella sólo quería ver al James que dejara de comportarse como un idiota para tratar de impresionarla.

-Y cuéntame Lily, que harás cuando salgas de aquí?- preguntó casualmente, le encantaba escuchar su voz alegre

-Quiero ser auror… tal vez algún día pueda salvar tu trasero- guiñó un ojo sonriente

-Y desde cuando te interesa salvar mi trasero?- trató de embromarla

-Tal vez desde que me di cuenta de que es imprescindible para que subas a la escoba y atrapes la snitch- contestó casualmente no iba a caer en su juego

-Ahhh… creí que habría un mejor motivo, después de todo ejemplares como el mío no se ven a diario- volvió a intentarlo acercándose un poco a ella

-Si… claro …-contestó sin apartarse con un cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz- y tú James, qué harás cuando salgas de Hogwarts?- cambio el tema visiblemente pues el chico comenzaba a fijar su mirada en su rostro y comenzaba a intimidarla

-Yo… yo me casaré contigo Lily… - susurró acercándose a su oído, lo que perturbó visiblemente a la pelirroja, que para esos momentos se había sonrojado por completo y se había puesto casi tiesa – y claro también seré auror…- agregó volviendo a su posición y regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

La conversación siguió casualmente. Mientras tanto Sirius caminaba por las calles centrales con Lucía, era una rubia muy linda, tenía los ojos azules y su cabello era tan largo como hermoso, siempre lo arreglaba de manera que le diera un toque sofisticado, sin embargo el hecho de ser hermosa mantenía su altanería y arrogancia a niveles muy altos, sólo Sirius la soportaba lo suficiente, aunque realmente nadie podía entender cómo era posible que dos personas que se pasaban tanto tiempo ensimismados consigo mismos pudieran tener un poco de atención hacia el otro, ella era una orgullosa slytherin que había jurado sobre sangre que ningún chico jamás la rechazaría por alguien de menor categoría y Sirius que tenía también su orgullo se jactaba que jamás ninguna chica que él pretendiera pudiera preferir a otro en su lugar, pues bien, los dos estaban juntos por cuestión de orgullo y de que realmente juntos se veían estéticamente bien, sin embargo nadie conocía el verdadero secreto que se escondía en sus corazones, ella soñaba con el hombre que pudiera liberarla del compromiso de matrimonio al que sus padres la habían condenado con un tipo que no conocía y lo peor de todo y su más grande miedo: jamás conocería el amor de un hombre del que se enamorara, Sirius por otro lado quería ser libre de su familia, encontrar a una mujer que no le importara su familia ni su nombre y que lo amara a él por sobre todas las cosas buscaba la felicidad, intuía que James y Lily se comprometerían, que serían felices, y tendrían lo que él anhelaba con toda el alma… una verdadera familia.

Ambos venían distraídos pensando en sus cosas que no se dieron cuenta que frente a ellos estaban Peter y Marie salían de Honey&Dukes con los bolsillos repletos de chicles de sabores que pintaban la cara, ranas de chocolate y paletas de caramelo que podían lamerse y chuparse y que nunca disminuían su tamaño original. Marie había dado un chicle a Peter a quien comenzó a ponérsele la cara color limón y en las mejillas se le habían marcado las dos semillas, la chic reía muy divertida mientras Peter la obligaba a comer un chicle de sandía, ella accedió y mientras la frente se le teñía de verde, luego una delgada franja blanca para terminar con todo su rostro en un vivo color rojo, con algunos puntillos que semejaban las semillas en color negro, los dos chicos se deshacían de risa muy a gusto.

No entiendo como pueden hacer el ridículo, de por si los dos son tan patéticos como torpes y ahora además de eso se los catalogará de idiotas-dijo con desdén la chica mirando a la pareja que seguía divirtiéndose, Sirius que si bien coincidía con ella en que Peter era medio torpe e idiota, no consentía que se insultara a uno de sus amigos en su presencia.

-¿Por qué eres así?- dijo de repente molesto- después de todo la están pasando mejor que nosotros, por lo menos se están divirtiendo- dijo un tanto cruel

-Como te atreves a contestarme de esa forma!- dijo molesta

-Te contesto como mejor me place, y no me gusta que hables así de Peter, él es mi amigo

-Pues si sigues con ese tipo de amistades pronto se te pegará la idiotez!- contestó molesta, dando directamente en la fibra que sabía Sirius no soportaba que tocaran

-Por lo menos tengo amigos! Idiotas si tu quieres, pero verdaderos y mejor eso a no tener nada- dijo con extrema crueldad dando la vuelta y caminado hacia otro lado y dejando a la rubia completamente callada y parada sin saber que hacer o decir.

Sirius caminó hacia las Tres Escobas, seguramente ahí encontraría mejor compañía que la que acababa de dejar en la acera calles atrás.

Remus se encontraba en una de las librerías, había pedido el libro que Lily le había recomendado y el dependiente se había ido a buscarlo, se entretuvo hojeando algún libro de interés cuando…

-Hola – dijo con una gran sonrisa una chica que salía de uno de los corredores de libros.

-Tú?

-Ahora está prohibido entrar en las librerías públicas?- contestó divertida de su expresión.

-No, no me malentiendas, la verdad es que no esperaba verte por aquí- sonrió un tanto apenado por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

-esperas a alguien?-

-er…yo…este… bueno…er…

-siempre eres tan efusivo?- rió divertida

-no, la verdad no- dijo un tanto sonrojado con una mano en la cabeza, pero la risa de la chica le pareció sumamente encantadora.

-Bien… tengo que irme- dijo caminando hacia el mostrador para pagar el libro que traía.

-Espera, vienes con alguien?- preguntó alcanzándola y sin querer la había tomado de un brazo cuando se dio cuenta la soltó rápidamente, ella sonrió ampliamente

-No

-Ah… bien… yo…

-Te gustaría acompañarme?- preguntó ella tomando la iniciativa

-Sólo si me dices tu nombre- sonrió el tan dulcemente que sintió que se derretía

-Prometes no reírte?- dijo acercándose a él

-Por supuesto- contestó muy serio

-Winter… - susurró a su oído

Horas más tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Lily se despedía de James con una gran sonrisa en los labios, al parecer la había pasado muy bien y estaba dispuesta a repetir si se daba la ocasión, Remus también estaba contento y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de pensar en su problema con los ciclos lunares por un buen rato, Peter por otro lado seguía con la cara pintada, esta vez parecía que le habían tirado varios cubos de pintura en la cabeza y de varios colores, al parecer al muy bobo se le había ocurrido meterse a la boca más de tres dulces y el efecto se hacía más duradero. Sirius por su parte estaba algo gruñón, Lucy le había hecho pasar un mal rato, y lo que menos deseaba era tener que volver a verla por un buen rato.

Las semanas siguieron su curso y estando en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore dio un aviso importante, las clases del siguiente Jueves se cancelarían por que todos los maestros habían sido llamados por el consejo escolar para implementar algunas reformas educativas, así que todos los alumnos de séptimo tendrían el día completamente libre, pues sus horas de lección serían usadas para que los maestros se ausentaran y de esta manera ellos tuvieran tiempo para preparar sus NEWTS, sin embargo los cuatro amigos prefirieron pasar la mayor parte del día en los jardines junto al lago, después de todo se sabían lo suficientemente bien todas las lecciones como para saturarse estudiando de más.

En cuando a Lily, Marie y Winter, bueno las tres habían comenzado a hacerse muy buenas amigas, a diferencia de Lucía que a pesar de seguir herida en su orgullo por las palabras de Sirius, comenzó a darse cuenta de que realmente lo extrañaba, y sin verse demasiado ansiosa trataba de toparse con él de cuando en cuando, sin embargo cuando él la notaba prefería seguirse de largo, aún si él también extrañaba su compañía, después de todo, y a pesar de todas las chicas que rogaban por que él las mirara, comenzaba a creer que aquellos casi nulos momentos compartidos con Lucía en que ella se había mostrado tierna y sensible estaban muy lejanos. De todas formas Lily y Winter habían tratado de que las cosas se arreglaran después de todo Remus y James les habían dicho que Sirius había estado muy serio últimamente, y él había sido amable con ellas así que por qué no tomar el asunto en sus manos.

Ese jueves iba a ser el día, habían mandado vía lechuza una invitación para que se reuniera con las tres chicas a las orillas del lago, para compartir una fiesta de té, como le había llamado Lily, aunque realmente sería una plática de chicas. Lucía, aun sin creerse la invitación supuso que sería bueno echar un vistazo, a lo mejor Sirius y sus amigos también estaban invitados, necesitaba darse la oportunidad de abrir su corazón y ver más allá de su nariz.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en una manta de cuadros blancos y rojos, reían mientras comían algunos panecillos que al parecer habían sacado de la cocina.

-Y dime Lily, realmente jamás te ha pasado por la cabeza robarle un beso a James?- preguntó Marie haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por completo

-Marie! Que cosas dices!... bueno la verdad es que si lo he pensado- confesó ante las miradas de sus compañeras- pero no quiero ser una mas en la lista!- agregó justificándose y las otras dos terminaron por partirse de la risa cuando una de ellas vio a Lucía parada frente a ellas totalmente callada

-Lu! Que bueno que te decidiste- dijo de repente Marie

-Lu?... si no te molesta mi nombre es Lucía no Lu- dijo a modo de saludo mientras las otras dos le sonreían

-Lucía, no quieres sentarte?- preguntó Winter

-Sólo un momento- dijo la rubia tomando asiento junto a Lily, que era la más conocida para ella, la pelirroja le sonrió y le ofreció un panecillo.

La conversación siguió de manera cordial, como si la slytherin hubiera estado desde el inicio, aunque las preguntas habían sido no tan comprometedoras como la que le habían hecho a Lily, pronto se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser tres chicas con tan poca clase realmente eran agradables. Quien las viera pensaría que eran cuatro bellos ángeles caídos del cielo que se habían perdido en la tierra por andar de traviesas. Marie, la hufflepuff, era la más corta de estatura, su cabello castaño rizado y largo siempre lo llevaba con una cinta a modo de diadema, su piel era morena clara muy sonrosada, realmente dulce y alegre, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, era hija de magos, en contraste estaba Winter, la ravenclaw, que tenía el cabello negro y largo que siempre llevaba en una trenza larga, su piel blanca, sin embargo era más alta y delgada que Marie; Lily era por otro lado una de las más bellas chicas de todo el colegio con su cabello rojizo y esos ojos verdes por los que suspiraban tantos chicos como Potter, también era alta en comparación de Marie, pero ella y Winter se quedaban cortas con Lucía que era casi de la misma altura de Sirius que las sobrepasaba por varios centímetros. Poco a poco la confianza fue creciendo y las chicas regresaron a sus preguntas, sin embargo ninguna de ellas había notado que eran observadas desde muy cerca por cuatro pares de ojos que escuchaban con atención la conversación.

-Le toca a Lucy… - dijo Lily – has tu la ronda de preguntas- dijo y esta aceptó pues estaba más relajada y a gusto

-Realmente disfrutas la compañía de ese bobo de Pettegrew?- preguntó tratando de encontrar la posible explicación de por que una chica tan encantadora pudiera seguir saliendo con semejante ejemplo de torpeza

-Bueno, la verdad es que Peter es muy dulce y agradable, el que sea torpe le da su encanto, además me hace reír, cualidad indispensable en un chico para que lo quiera a mi lado- dijo orgullosa

-No quise ofender…- se disculpó y Marie le sonrió sin tomárselo tan a pecho- Lily, crees que James Potter realmente se fije en ti como para hacerte su esposa y no le importe que seas bueno… hija de muggles?- no era la intención molestar, simplemente era la forma de ser de Lucía y no se daba cuenta cuanto lastimaba a las personas hasta que era tarde

-Eso, Lucy querida debes preguntárselo a él, lo que yo crea no tiene importancia si él ha tomado su decisión basándose en sus sentimientos- contestó con seriedad la pelirroja que al parecer la ofensa le había llegado bastante.

-No quise ser grosera- dijo con cierta altivez

-Terminemos con esto quieres?-dijo Winter, esperando que esto distrajera a Lily – pregúntame lo que quieras

-Es cierto que tu madre era una bruja que te odiaba tanto que prefirió darte en adopción con los muggles?- las otras dos la miraron, después de todo esa era una pregunta muy fuerte

-Esa es mi madrastra, mi madre murió cuando nací, yo como lily soy hija de muggles, mi padre se casó con ella , si me odia, pero como finalmente no llevo su sangre, me da lo mismo - dijo con tanta serenidad que a penas y le creyeron que estuviera tan tranquila

-Y dinos Winter, de que es el libro que traes?- dijo de repente Marie para bajar la tensión

-Se supone que es un libro de cuentos de hadas, me lo ha regalado mi madrastra de cumpleaños aunque tiene una cerradura y no he conseguido abrirlo con nada- dijo mostrando el libro de cuero que tenía una cerradura en plata, estaba en muy buen estado, y era realmente hermoso.

-No tienes miedo de que esté envenenado o tenga un hechizo que te mate al abrirlo- dijo de repente Lily

-Claro que no, me odia, pero dudo mucho que quiera matarme y menos hora que estoy por graduarme y saldré de su vida para siempre - Dijo revisando el libro cuando cuatro chicos se acercaron a ellas.

Después de saludar los cuatro tomaron asiento, sin embargo la sonrisa de Lucía que apenas brilló cuando vio a Sirius tan cerca se le borró por completo cuando el chico se sentó entre Winter y Marie y comenzó a coquetearles descaradamente, Remus y Peter que y conocían su plan, no le dieron demasiada importancia sin embargo Lucía estaba por estallar.

-Marie preciosa, no te gustaría acompañarme por algo más de comer mientras dejamos a los demás conversando- dijo acercándose al oído de la chica que se sonrojó por completo, Winter miró a Remus sin entender lo que pasaba, quien sólo le regresó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ahora lo entendía, Sirius quería darle celos a Lu, y Lily también había entendido el concepto así que ambas actuaron.

-Si Marie no quiere acompañarte yo con gusto voy contigo- dijo de repente Winter después de haberle dado un apretón en la mano a Remus quien simplemente sonrió

-Por que tanta prisa podemos ir los tres- dijo lily

-Calma…- dijo Sirius tomando a Winter del cuello y acercándola para susurrar algo en su oído y amagando besarla sin embargo a este punto Lucía estaba más enojada que cuando la había dejado parada en Hogsmeade como una tonta, apretando los puños con fuerza se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo

-Ve tras ella- dijo Winter, sin embargo Sirius ni siquiera se movió

Winter se puso de pie, Lucía no había dado ni tres pasos cuando la tomó del brazo

-espera Lucy, que era un juego!- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, sin embargo los ojos de la rubia estaban inundados con lágrimas que aún no corrían por sus mejillas

-Pues su juego no me gusta! Son un conjunto de idiotas!- gritó, para entonces ya todos le rodeaban

-Vamos, no tienes que ponerte así, creímos que si te dábamos celos reconsiderarías tu actitud para con Black- trató de explicar pero la chica estaba fuera de si, demasiado herida

-Celos! De una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú, que mató a su propia madre al nacer!- no se la esperó Winter había azotado su mano contra la mejilla de la rubia con fuerza, Remus corrió hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos tratando de tranquilizarla y alejarla de la rubia.

-Retráctate, Lucía!- dijo de repente Sirius que la había tomado de un brazo

-Ahora la defiendes? – dijo ofendida

-Vamos Lucía, Winter no hizo realmente nada malo- intervino Marie

-Calla, no voy a escuchar a una torpe gorda que lo único a lo que puede aspirar en la vida es a alguien como Pettegrew! Y si tú también vas a meterte conmigo Evans, deberías irte pensando muy bien en aceptar a Potter como marido, si no es que ya se arrepintió!- gritó muy enojada, estaba a la defensiva

-Hey!- dijo James, sin embargo Lily lo detuvo

-Retráctate ahora mismo Lucía!- repitió Sirius muy molesto de que acabara de ofender a las chicas

-No me retracto y suéltame!- dijo soltándose de él mientras sacaba su varita y lanzaba hechizos al aire sin realmente apuntar.

Peter se lanzó al suelo con Marie para cubrirse de la intempestuosa lluvia de hechizos que la rubia había comenzado a lanzar sin fijarse, James lanzó al suelo a Lily y la cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerla, Remus tomó a Winter de la mano y sin más la abrazó poniendo un hechizo de protección frente a ellos, Sirius forcejeaba tratando de quitarle la varita a Lucía, sin embargo en una de esas desvió un hechizo que fue directamente hacia el libro de Winter.

Cuando el hechizo lo golpeó comenzó a brillar de manera intensa, la luz blanca comenzaba a cubrirlo todo, el libro se elevó por los aires mientras la cerradura se abría, un sin fin de luces de colores salieron de las páginas del libro, a este punto los ocho miraban hacia el libro abierto sin poder moverse de sus sitios varias luces de impactaron en los chicos que fueron cayendo al suelo inconscientes, ignorantes de lo que estaba pasando, el cielo se llenó de un resplandor y el libro flotó al suelo entre los cuerpos de los ocho jóvenes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo de ley: **Los pèrsonajes de H.P. pertenecen a su autora Jo Rolling y a la Warner, realizo algunas referencias a las obras de cuentos clásicosde autores como los hermanos Jacob y William Grimm, Hans C. Andersen, y Charles Perrault, no escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo para matar un poco la rutina.

II

La primera en despertar fue Marie, quien inmediatamente vio a Peter a su lado y lo sacudió, el chico abrió los ojos y entre los dos fueron despertando a los demás, James, Lily, Sirius, Lucía, Remus y Winter se encontraban bastante bien, aún sin tener una clara idea de que era lo que había pasado. El libro se hallaba a nos cuantos metros de ellos, Winter fue quien lo tomó del suelo estaba muy sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo. El grueso volumen de hojas antiguas estaba completamente en blanco, cada una de las páginas estaba sin una sola gota de tinta en su interior.

-No puedo entenderlo…- susurró tratando de pensar, sin embargo al hacerlo comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

-Será mejor regresar al castillo, si vieron el resplandor no tardarán mucho en llegar y empezar a hacer preguntas.- dijo James que llevaba a Lily abrazada de los hombros.

-Tienes razón, además no me siento muy bien- dijo de repente Peter- nada bien- agregó y terminó por desplomarse en el suelo ante los gritos desesperados de Marie.

Remus se acercó a ver si estaba bien, sin embargo algo extraño le ocurría, el rostro de Peter comenzaba a cambiar de color se ponía verde, de pronto saltaron unas cuantas verrugas y su piel comenzó a hacerse más lisa y brillosa, su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse hasta que sólo quedaron sus ropas.

-Peter?-

La situación comenzaba a tornarse muy extraña, James y Sirius comenzaron a revisar la ropa del chico cuando un fuerte grito de terror llamó su atención.

Lucía gritaba sin parar mientras frente a ella había un sapo que saltaba hacia su falda, la chica comenzó a correr por todos lados esperando a que alguien la rescatara, fue hasta Sirius y se escondió tras él, sin embargo el orgullo del chico le impidió tratar de ayudarla.

-Sirius aléjalo de mi! Por favor! Por favor! Que asco!- chillaba a su espalda, Sirius hizo lo que cualquiera que busca venganza por sus amigos haría, se quitó de en medio dejando que el sapo saltara sobre ella.

-Lo siento Lu, esto es tu culpa- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Te odio!

James miraba la escena y no sabía si llorar o reír, Remus aún con la capa de Peter en las manos se había quedado parado sin saber que hacer, Winter miró la escena, sabía que tenía algo de familiar cuando…

-No puede ser… - dijo asombrada, soltó el libro y de inmediato fue hasta el sapo y Lu, quien en su desesperación estaba a punto de lanzar al animal de una patada lo suficientemente lejos para comenzar a correr, sin embargo la chica tomó al sapo entre sus manos antes de que esto ocurriera.

-Eres Peter, cierto?- preguntó al animal aunque ya era bastante obvio tenía que asegurarse

El animal emitió un sonido muy parecido a un sí que sorprendió a todos, Lucía estaba a punto de desmayarse. Winter la miró revisando su apariencia de pies a cabeza.

-Qué es lo que miras?- preguntó ofendida

-¿qué tan apegada eres a esa esfera de oro que adorna tu cabello?- preguntó y nadie sabía porque lo hacía, hasta que Lily entendió

-Es un regalo de mis padres y lo aprecio mucho!- contestó tomando la pequeña esfera de su cabello

-Eso supuse…

-Winter, no querrás decir que… - comenzó Lily

-Aún no estoy segura pero nada se pierde con experimentar, Lu tienes que darle la esfera de oro a Peter – dijo seriamente

-Claro que no, primero muerta!

-Entonces tienes que besarle- dijo de repente Lily

-Estas loca! Besar a un animal tan sucio y repugnante jamás!- contestó

-Mira Lu, la situación es esta- comenzó Lily muy seria- tú insultaste a Peter, ahora tienes que disculparte con él y la historia dice que es con el ovillo de oro, en este caso tu esfera o es un beso, no creo que tengamos que llegar hasta el extremo, o lo besas o te obligamos- dijo con una mirada severa y las manos en la cintura.

-Talvez si…- dijo Winter y sin más besó al sapo que después de un POF! Se convirtió en Peter

Remus se acercó a la chica que estaba en el suelo con un Peter que parecía no tener ni idea de lo que había ocurrido. De inmediato Winter fue hacia el libro y lo hojeó, su teoría había resultado unas tres hojas del final del libro volvían a tener letras en su superficie.

-No entiendo nada- dijo James mirando a Sirius, a Remus y de paso a Peter que seguía en el suelo

-Al parecer tendremos que vivir un cuento para que regrese al libro…- dijo Lily

-Winter?

-Volvamos al castillo, necesitamos descansar- dijo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, todo parecía tan irreal, tan loco, pero a la vez tan obvio, en cuanto Winter besó al sapo Peter, éste volvió a su estado natural, y todo parecía haber salido a la perfección pero finalmente no había sido un final feliz, los ocho chicos se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca en dónde ocuparon una mesa, todos iban pensativos y callados, sin embargo Lucía iba al final de grupo, estaba molesta y se sentía muy culpable, después de todo ella había causado que el libro se abriera, aunque el libro lo había llevado la tonta de la ravenclaw así que en parte era su culpa y la otra parte, la mayor de todas, de Winter, o por lo menos era lo que creía.

-Si es verdad lo que dices Lily¿cómo vamos saber qué cuento es y cómo llevarlo a un final feliz?- preguntó James

-Bueno, yo conozco algunos, mi madre solía contarnos uno a Petunia y a mí antes de dormir, y bueno, tenemos a la experta- dijo señalando a Winter que estaba muy callada

-Es verdad, cómo sabías que cualquiera podía besar al sapo y tener un buen resultado?- preguntó Sirius

-No lo sabía, sólo se me ocurrió, la mayor parte de los cuentos termina con un beso o un matrimonio - explicó alzando los hombros

-En serio? Entonces vivamos el cuento- dijo James acercándose Lily con una mirada muy significativa y una gran sonrisa

-James Potter! Esto es serio, si no podemos darle un final feliz podemos estar atrapados en alguna situación extraña- regañó la pelirroja – por lo que podemos ver el libro tenía muchas historias y sólo tenemos una...

-Er… la verdad es que no está completa la historia- dijo de repente Winter que se hallaba hojeando el libro al lado de Remus

-¿qué quieres decir?- dijeron todos a la vez

-Bueno, los cuentos fueron creados para proveer de una enseñanza a los niños- dijo mostrando las hojas con medias palabras, casi no era comprensible la lectura – si no aprendemos nada… podemos quedar atrapados en un cuento para siempre.

-Aprender? Que han que aprender! No me vas a echar la culpa de todo!- dijo Lucía que se había mantenido callada- besar a un asqueroso sapo o darle mi esfera de oro! Por favor! Eso es una ridiculez! Si no hubieras llevado tu estúpido libro nada de esto hubiera pasado!- dijo poniéndose de pie muy indignada

-Ya cierra el pico Lu!- dijo Sirius- si no te hubieras puesto como la malcriada consentida que eres a hacer un berrinche el libro no se hubiera abierto, pudiste haber lastimado a alguien- dijo Sirius sin alterarse aunque comenzaba a perder la paciencia con la chica

-Basta!- dijo Marie tratando de dar fin a la discusión

-Esperen… no lo han notado, está pasando algo muy extraño- dijo Remus también poniéndose de pie y todos le miraron- la Sra. Pince no ha dicho nada y estamos haciendo mucho escándalo en la biblioteca, me pregunto si el hechizo afectó a toda la escuela

Todos guardaron silencio, al parecer los chicos que estaban en la biblioteca a parte de ellos ni siquiera los tomaban en cuenta, todo el ambiente parecía normal, tenían que hacer un plan bien estructurado, todos pasarían a sus salas comunes para ir por sus cosas, si el hechizo había afectado a toda la escuela como creía Remus, lo mejor era tratar de no separarse, de todas formas si nadie los tomaba en cuenta, podrían quebrantar algunas reglas, pasaron a las mazmorras a la sala común de slytherin, sin embargo la puerta no se abrió ante la contraseña, Lucía que esperaba poder entrar en su habitación y olvidarse del asunto no había logrado que la puerta se abriera, y el problema no sólo fue con ella, ninguno pudo entrar a su sala común, James esperaba poder sacar el mapa del merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad tampoco le fue posible, parecía como si todo Hogwarts se hubiera sumido en un extraño sueño, la dama gorda del vestido rosa ni siquiera estaba en su marco. Por alguna extraña razón se sentían desamparados, aún quedaban las varitas, afortunadamente cuando las probaron funcionaban a la maravilla, habían recorrido el castillo varias veces y pudieron darse cuenta de que los fantasmas no aparecían por ningún lado, ni siquiera Peeves tratando de embromarlos, hasta que entraron al comedor, todo parecía estar normal ahí, tomaron asiento en una sola mesa muy alejados del resto de los compañeros que eran ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando pasó algo interesante.

Flinch, el conserje, había entrado en el gran comedor vestido de una forma muy extraña, de levita color vino, un sombrero de ala ancha con una pluma verde y un gran cuello blanco, en sus manos llevaba un gran pergamino:

-Atención! Atención! Me es un grato honor invitarles a todos ustedes a la celebración del cumpleaños del rey de este castillo, un baile que será mañana por la noche, en dónde el rey hará público su compromiso con la doncella que elija por esposa!- dijo con una voz clara y muy sonora, muy diferente a la real, todos aplaudieron mientras los merodeadores y sus acompañantes se extrañaban por tan irreal aviso, después de todo no existía un rey en Hogwarts y mucho menos se hacían bailes de la noche a la mañana. De hecho en Hogwarts tenía que ser un evento de especial importancia para que se organizara un baile.

-Debe ser la magia del libro, en casi todos los cuentos con princesas hay un baile- dijo Lily

-Supongo que tendremos que asistir, de alguna manera alguien de nosotros debe de tener un final feliz si realmente queremos que el hechizo se rompa y regrese nuestra vida- dijo Sirius

-Y como pretendes que lo hagamos? No podemos entrar a nuestras salas comunes! Que usaremos, por muy protagonistas del cuento no podemos aparecernos en estas fachas!- se quejó Lucía

-Lu, tiene razón, tendremos que hacer algo con nuestra ropa- intervino Marie antes de que se lanzaran en contra de la rubia por estar más preocupada por su vestuario que por la situación

-No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por nada de eso, ya nos proveeremos de algo- dijo James

-Ahora será mejor comer bien, necesitaremos fuerzas para estar alertas.- recomendó Remus y todos accedieron.

Estaban un poco más tranquilos, para su diversión y relajamiento la comida no había surtido ninguna clase de hechizo así que podían saborearla y hartarse a gusto, Winter estaba preocupada, aún más que sus amigos, tenía una gran sospecha y si tenía razón estarían en muchos más problemas de los que ya estaban.

-estas bien pequeña snow?- dijo de repente Remus, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-sabes, siempre me ha gustado ese sobrenombre, mi padre solía decirme así cuando era pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa

-te veo más preocupada de lo que deberías estar, aún tenemos oportunidad cierto? Si le damos un final feliz a una de las historias las demás volverán y todo será normal de nuevo- dijo tratando en vano de tranquilizarla mientras tomaba su mano, ella sonrió y se sinceró con él

-cierto, la verdad es que muchos cuentos realmente no tienen un final feliz en algunos sólo la muerte es la que trae la felicidad

-qué quieres decir?- preguntó en un susurro acercándose a ella un poco más para que nadie más los escuchara

-la muerte a la bruja malvada… el caballero muere a manos de la bruja… la sirenita se lanza al mar convirtiéndose en espuma, el cazador salva a la caperuza y a su abuela matando al…- no pudo seguir una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, que tal si alguno de sus amigos moría y no volvía a la vida cuando el hechizo terminara.

-pero ninguno de nosotros es una bruja malvada, nadie matará a nadie- dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica y estrechándola con fuerza

-para como yo lo veo Remus… cualquiera podría ser el que muera, la bruja o el príncipe encantado…- dijo en un susurro mientras miraba a los demás chicos que ignorantes de esta conversación trazaban planes y se divertían tratando de olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo

-basta tórtolos! Que para hacerles competencia estamos nosotros!- dijo de repente James que había abrazado a Lily que lo miraba ceñuda

-James!- se quejó aunque realmente la chica no había hecho el intento de quitarse.

-Mande mi princesa, a lo mejor mañana anunciamos nuestro compromiso a toda la comunidad estudiantil, sellándolo con un apasionado beso de amor- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Claro, como si yo fuera a darte el sí- se burló, pero sus ojos se habían enternecido y en sus labios había una gran sonrisa.

-Hey! Quien dice que serán ustedes los reyes de la noche? A lo mejor Marie y yo les ganamos en el final feliz- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Peter

-Ya te imagino Wormtail, me encantará verte convertido de nuevo en sapo- se burló James

-No me importa, yo te besaría para salvarte- dijo Marie completamente sonrojada

Sirius se mantenía distante y serio mientras Lucía le miraba, había estado muy pensativo¿qué pasaría si sus vidas dependieran de aquella rubia egoísta, sabía que tenía su buena parte de orgullo pero él era capaz de dar su vida por sus amigos, tal vez por aquella chiquilla que había besado al sapo Peter para devolverle su forma humana, o por Lily, también por Marie que era tan dulce y cariñosa, pero realmente estaba poniendo en duda si quiera ayudarla si es que se veía en algún apuro. Todos estaban con alguien a quien consideraban especial y sintió algo de celos de sus tres amigos esperando estar en su situación.

Lucía estaba divertida con lo que hacían los demás, su rostro se había iluminado con una sonrisa, después de todo no eran malas personas, ni siquiera los consideraba tan idiotas como en un principio y después de ver la forma en que se demostraban cariño lo más que pudo sentir fue envidia, tan fuerte que se apenó de sus propios sentimientos¿Cómo era posible que una sangre sucia como Lily Evans tuviera comiendo de su mano a Potter? Por quien tantas chicas de su casa suspiraban en secreto, pero era bastante obvio si la niña era un encanto literalmente, valiente, decidida, hermosa… y Marie, ella era tan dulce y alegre, a pesar de haberla insultado estaba de su lado o por lo menos eso le había parecido, siempre había intervenido cuando la discusión inclinaba la balanza en su contra; pero también estaba Winter, por culpa de ella estaba metida en esa situación, ella le había coqueteado descaradamente a Sirius y el muy cretino había estado a punto de besarla en su cara! A ella la odiaba, también era una sangre sucia, una miserable mosquita muerta que además de coquetearle a SU chico, estaba en brazos de otro sin importarle, eso la mataba por dentro y más cuando miró a Sirius y vio como su expresión cambiaba al verla en brazos de su amigo, ella la conocía, Sirius estaba sintiendo celos de que Lupin estuviera con ESA! Y eso no lo iba a permitir, tendría que reconquistarlo, demostrarle que ella era mejor en todo sentido, él tenía que estar con ella y si no era por las buenas sería por las malas.

-Marie?- había hablado Peter estaba muy pálido y las risas habían cesado por completo

-Marie! Responde!- gritó en cuanto la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente, todos se levantaron y la rodearon asustados.

-Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Lily mientras Winter quitaba los platos de la mesa para que pusieran encima, James y Sirius la colocaron sobre la mesa inconsciente

-Marie! Por favor no te mueras!- grito Peter desesperado, Lucía no quería aceptarlo pero estaba sumamente asustada rogando porque la chica sólo estuviera desmayada, Winter se acercó y la observó, parecía que no estaba respirando

-Qué estaba haciendo? Qué estaba haciendo antes de que se desmayara?- preguntó con inquietud a Peter que no dejaba de mirarla

-Wormtail! Responde! Que hacía Marie antes de caer?- dijo Remus tomando al chico de los hombros y sacudiéndolo para que le pusiera atención

-Comía… ensalada- dijo en un susurro

Lily se acercó al plato de la chica, la ensalada era de frutas. James la detuvo pensando en que estaría envenenada y que no dejaría que Lily la probara, sin embargo la pelirroja sólo se acercó a oler.

-Snow White! - exclamó Lily, sin embargo para lo que a muchos fue llamarle a su amiga, para ella fue la respuesta.

-Manzanas! Por supuesto!- dijo subiendo a la mesa y tomando a Marie por detrás, colocó sus manos en la posición correcta y presionó, después de tres intentos, un pedazo de manzana salió por la boca de Marie logrando que ella despertara, Lily que también había subido a la mesa, la ayudaba a mantenerla en pie para que la maniobra resultara a la perfección con buenos resultaos.

Peter se lanzó a los brazos de la chica muy feliz de que estuviera viva, Sirius ayudó a Winter a bajar de la mesa para después ir con Remus y dejar que la abrazara ante la mirada de odio de Lucía. Lily estaba más descansada y comenzaba a sentirse un tanto agotada.

-Como sabías que no estaba envenenada?-preguntó James a Lily

Por que la princesa realmente murió por que el pedazo de manzana se atoró en su garganta- dijo triunfal con una gran sonrisa

-Pues buen susto que nos hemos llevado!- dijo Lucía que aunque nadie podía creerlo había abrazado a su amiga por verla a salvo.

-Es una lástima que no haya servido de mucho, miren!- dijo Sirius mostrando el libro que de nueva cuenta tenía ahora más hojas escritas, pero las palabras estaba tan desordenadas que no tenían coherencia.

-Tendremos otras oportunidades- dijo Remus estrechando aún más en sus brazos a Winter que estaba temblando.

Después del susto decidieron que las manzanas estaban fuera de la dieta de todos y que lo mejor sería seguir juntos y buscar un lugar en dónde pasar la noche, pues comenzaba a hacerse tarde. Fue difícil, ya que ninguno de los salones se prestaba para que estuvieran solos y tranquilos, cuando Lucía entró en una de las mazmorras, encontró que estaba completamente lleno de paja y había una rueca a su lado para hilar, la puerta se había cerrado tras ella impidiéndole salir y un pergamino había aparecido con letras doradas en el que se leía:

"_Para salir, en hilos de oro debes convertir toda la paja del lugar."_

-No tenemos tiempo para enseñarte a convertir la paja en oro!- se quejó Lily

-por favor déjenme salir! Ayuda!- se lamentaba la rubia golpeando la puerta, exigiendo que la sacaran del lugar con gritos y protestas.

-Si la dejamos ahí un rato tal vez aprenda y deje de molestar- dijo cruelmente Peter que seguía sentido con ella por no prestarle su ayuda cuando se convirtió en sapo

-Y tal vez cuando regresemos, la encontremos vendiéndole su alma a algún duende- protestó Winter probando la cerradura con un hechizo pero estaba sellada

-Bien, bien la sacaremos- dijo James y entre todos volaron la puerta uniendo varios hechizos.

Para no variar Lucía ni siquiera dio las gracias cuando salió de la mazmorra, toda cubierta de paja y lanzando reclamos al aire para que, siquiera le avisaran que iban a hacer para sacarla pues casi la vuelan con todo y la puerta, los demás que ya se estaban acostumbrando a su actitud dejaron de darle importancia, sin embargo Sirius comenzaba a creer que si por ella fuera ninguno de ellos tendría un final feliz. Obviamente cuando revisaron el libro había pasado exactamente lo mismo que con las historias anteriores, varias hojas se habían llenado pero la lectura era totalmente incomprensible.

Después de la experiencia con la habitación dentro del castillo todos decidieron que la mejor solución era acampar en los jardines, cerca de la casa de Hagrid, el guardabosques, tal vez ahí podrían mantenerse alejados de los problemas, sin embargo fue bastante difícil llegar a los jardines sin que nada más ocurriera, Remus había encontrado una bolsa con frijoles de colores, y después de que Winter le dijera que pasara lo que pasara esos frijoles jamás debían de llegar a tocar el suelo, cuando Peter los tomó para ver terminaron en una zanja logrando que la gran planta creciera, afortunadamente utilizaron fuego para que la planta se consumiera antes de lograr traspasar el techo del castillo; James encontró una caja de fósforos que de inmediato se guardó para hacer fuego, aunque Lily de inmediato los humedeció con un chorro de agua fría de su varita diciéndole que por muy tentadora que fuera la idea de morir, no esperaba que le pasara a él; Sirius había pasado una de las puertas para salir del castillo y de repente se vio rodeado de oro, todo cuanto podía alcanzar con la vista era de oro, Winter de inmediato conjuró un hechizo para que nadie pudiera tocarlo, pues estaba maldito el tesoro; estaban ya en la entrada del castillo, ahora tenían que llegar hasta la choza del guardabosques, a penas habían dado un paso, todos caminaban sin mucho entusiasmo aunque seguían alertas por si cualquier cosa ocurría, Lily se había quedado al final cuando…

-AHH! Ayuda! James!- gritó, alrededor suyo se había formado un muro que comenzaba a elevarse hacia el cielo formando una torre.

James y los demás corrieron hacia ella, tratando de encontrar la entrada a la torre.

-No me digas que ahora aparecerá un dragón?- preguntó James desesperado mientras Lily se asomaba por la ventana

-No, la torre no tiene entrada, la única forma de salir de ella es por la ventana- contestó Winter señalando hacia Lily que hacía señales con las manos

-Bájenme! Por favor! Tengo miedo a las alturas- rogó desde arriba, sin embargo no había escoba a la mano y mucho menos una escalera

-Ya sé! Que tal si conjuramos una enredadera?- dijo Sirius

James no se lo había pensado ya había puesto manos a la obra y la enredadera comenzaba a subir, sin embargo era muy corta y parecía estar muy débil para soportar el peso de ambos, así que gracias a una buena idea de Remus, conjuraron a los ladrillos de la misma torre para que fueran formando una escalera, James llegó a la cima por su doncella, cuando ambos estuvieron abajo Lily venía fuertemente aferrada en los brazos del chico que después del susto tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, todos vitorearon.

Por fin llegaron a un costado de la casa de Hagrid, y como supusieron no pudieron entrar por leña para hacer una buena fogata, así que buscaron a los alrededores, lo que menos querían era separarse, harían fuego con magia y tratarían de calentarse entre ellos mismos. Todos estaban sentados en uno de los troncos huecos que Hagrid utilizaba como cerca para su hortaliza, era una lástima que esa madera no sirviera para hacer una fogata, comenzaba a hacer frío, todos se mantenían acurrucados muy juntos para darse calor, hicieron algo de fuego azul con magia, pero el hechizo no duraba demasiado, todos habían empezado a repasar los sucesos que habían estado viviendo en las últimas horas, Winter hojeó el libro notando que habían pasado por suficientes historias como para llenar casi la mitad del libro, tenían que tener cuidado pues no podía sospechar que era lo que pasaría si todas las historias terminaban de buena manera, pero no con un final feliz, tal vez quedarían atrapados en ese mundo paralelo en donde morirían seguramente, tenían que esforzarse.

-Gracias…- susurró Lily al oído de James que la abrazaba dándole calor

-Gracias a ti, me llamaste cuando estabas en problemas, eso significa que me quieres- contestó con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, tal vez un poco- le guiñó un ojo

-Prometo que nos sacaré de este embrollo, Lily, te lo prometo…- dijo abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella se acomodaba para abrazarlo igualmente y darle calor.

-Creo que a este paso jamás lo lograremos- dijo desanimado Peter

-Descuida, lo haremos, tendremos un final feliz, aprenderemos la lección que nos quieren impartir aún si es difícil, yo creo firmemente en que el amor y la bondad triunfaran, no puede ser de otra manera- contestó Marie sonriendo como siempre, tratando de dar ánimos al grupo.

-Yo sólo deseo despertar de esta pesadilla- dijo con un poco de rencor Lucía, que miraba a los demás mientras se daban calor unos a otros.

Todos habían comenzado a cerrar los ojos tratando de dormir un poco, el día siguiente sería tan pesado como aquel y tenían que guardar fuerzas. Sirius se había cruzado de brazos recostado frente al fuego azul tratando de dormir un poco, Remus estaba sentado junto a Winter y dormitaba hacia ella tratando de darle calor. Lucía comenzaba a sentirse demasiado fuera de lugar, se había acercado a ellos, tenía tanto frío que sus dientes comenzaron a castañear, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a dormir a la intemperie. Comenzaba a pensar que moriría de frío cuando…

-Toma… - dijo Winter ofreciéndole su túnica, quedándose solamente con el uniforme de la escuela

-Por que me lo das?- preguntó la chica un poco dudosa en aceptarlo, y si era una trampa para terminar de quitarle a Sirius?

-Yo nací en la nieve, estoy acostumbrada al frío, tú por el contrario, estas congelándote- dijo y sin más dio la vuelta y se recostó dándole la espalda, Lucía aceptó la capa y se la colocó encima, al poco rato se quedó dormida.

-No sabían cuanto tiempo habían dormido, sin embargo les pareció bastante corto cuando los despertó un ruido a las entradas del bosque.

-qué está pasando?- preguntó Lily entreabriendo los ojos dándose cuenta de que había estado durmiendo plácidamente en brazos de James.

-Ruidos, en el bosque- dijo con suavidad Winter tratando de que no despertaran los demás, Peter, Marie y Lucía seguían durmiendo plácidamente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Necesitamos fuego- dijo Sirius- si son animales salvajes eso los ahuyentará

-Tienes razón, lo mejor sería separarnos y buscar algo de leña- dijo Remus

-Haré un rodeo a la casa de Hagrid para ver si encuentro un sendero- dijo Sirius

-Solo? Claro que no- se rehusó Winter

-Yo iré contigo Pad- se ofreció Remus y sin decir más los dos se fueron ante las miradas de preocupación de los otros tres

-¿qué es lo que está pasando?- dijo con voz adormilada Lucía que despertaba, la mortecina luz del fuego azul casi desaparecía- ¿dónde está Sirius?- preguntó mientras se envolvía en su capa y en la de Winter dejando sólo a la vista su cabeza rubia.

-Fue con Moony a rodear la cabaña de Hagrid en busca de un sendero seguro para buscar un poco de leña, si seguimos así no sobreviviremos la noche.

Unos minutos más tarde los dos chicos regresaron con el grupo, Remus comenzó a explicar lo que habían encontrado mientras Sirius se acercaba a Winter por la espalda y le ponía sobre los hombros una capa.

-No importa si estas acostumbrada, vas a congelarte con este clima- dijo mientras tallaba un poco los brazos de la chica que se sentían helados a pesar de tener la blusa de manga larga, Lucía miró con extremo odio a Winter.

-Gracias Sirius- dijo con una sonrisa dulce

--Mosquita muerta, todo era una trampa y yo creyendo que realmente te preocupaba mi salud!--pensó para si la rubia muy molesta, sin embargo no hizo ningún intento por deshacerse de la capa del colegio de su compañera

Al poco tiempo de discutir, se decidió que se separarían en dos grupos para que uno se quedara ahí y otro fuera a buscar leña a las entradas del bosque, Winter había advertido que adentrarse demasiado sería peligroso, así que sólo buscarían a las afueras. Lily, James, Marie, Peter y Lucía se quedarían y a cualquier señal de la varita ellos acudirían a su rescate y viceversa, mientras Remus, Winter y Sirius se adentraban en el bosque.

Los chicos habían comenzado a caminar por el sendero, Moony iba a la cabeza, Winter le seguía y cerrando al trío iba Sirius, todos con la varita en mano, comenzaron su tarea de reunir leña para la fogata cuando a lo lejos escucharon un sonido. Lo que habían vivido ese día los tenía muy nerviosos así que apresuraron su tarea.

-de prisa, quiero salir de este bosque lo antes posible- dijo la chica

-creo que tenemos suficiente- dijo Remus que ya había recolectado bastante leña cuando por entre el follaje de los árboles se coló un rayo de luna

Todo fue muy rápido, Winter había gritado cuando el rayo de luna la alumbró, se dio cuenta de que la capa que llevaba tenía una capucha y era de color rojo. Y después una visión que la mantendría clavada en el suelo, Remus que estaba al frente de ella había caído al suelo y comenzaba a retorcerse lanzando aullidos de dolor.

-No puede ser!- exclamó Sirius sin poder creerlo- es imposible, tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó, pero la chica se había paralizado de terror

-Winter!- la llamó pero ella parecía no escucharle, el lobo Remus se había dado vuelta completamente convertido y dispuesto a saltar sobre ella

La chica cayó al suelo con las fauces del lobo respirando sobre su rostro, las garras se le habían clavado en las piernas y el hombro. Sirius tuvo que actuar, le lanzó un hechizo al lobo que lo envió contra un árbol, el animal aulló de dolor y se desplomó, Sirius fue hasta la chica para ver si estaba bien. Sólo estaba impresionada, con algunas heridas, pero nada de cuidado.

-Donde está Remus? Dime que no lo has matado!- dijo con desesperación en la voz

-No, sólo le dejé inconsciente!- dijo y señaló hacia donde se suponía que estaba el animal, encontrando a Remus humano sin saber en done se encontraba o qué había hecho.

-Estas bien Moony?- preguntó Sirius

-Sí, mareado, pero bien – contestó- pero qué ocurrió?- preguntó al ver a Winter en el suelo con la camisa manchada de sangre

-Te convertiste en lobo- dijo ella- otro cuento- agregó al ver la mirada tan significativa que le lanzó a Sirius

-Tomemos la leña y salgamos de aquí- dijo Sirius – puedes caminar?- preguntó a la chica que en el momento de ponerse en pie volvió a terminar en el suelo con una mueca de dolor , tenía una cortada a la altura del tobillo que parecía bastante profunda por a manera en que sangraba.

-Yo llevaré la leña, ayuda a Winter mientras trato de acomodarme el brazo- dijo Remus que al parecer el golpe le había dislocado el hombro, para su fortuna con un suave empujón el dolor cedió, Sirius tomó a Winter en brazos mientras Remus alzaba con un hechizo una buena cantidad de ramas secas y las llevaba por delante.

En cuanto salieron del bosque Remus instintivamente alzó la vista hacia la luna, que estaba a medio llenar, después de todo había sido víctima de la magia de un cuento, irónicamente casi había hecho lo que más temía en el mundo: lastimar o matar a alguien en su condición de licántropo. En cuanto llegaron con los demás del grupo, no se hizo esperar la exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Winter herida, aún traía la capa roja amarrada al cuello, después de explicar lo que ocurrió y dejar en claro que había sido la magia de un cuento a las dudas de Peter y James que los miraban extrañados pues también habían notado la luna. Por otro lado Lucía al ver llegar a su enemiga en brazos de su chico no pudo más que desear que realmente hubiera sido bueno que se la comiera Remus.

-En verdad no quise hacerte daño- dijo apenado mientras rasgaba parte de su capa para usarla como venda en las heridas de Winter

-No fue tu culpa, Remus, debí notar que adentrarme en el bosque usando esto traería problemas- dijo con una sonrisa y el chico apartó su mirada- fui una tonta al no darme cuenta- dijo tomando su rostro con una mano para que le mirara a los ojos

-Pude haberte matado!- se lamentó

-Pero no lo hiciste, ahora debemos descansar, mañana será un día agitado- dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia ella para acomodarse entre sus brazos y dormir sintiéndose segura.

Por otro lado…

-estas bien?- preguntó Lucía a Sirius que realmente no tenía nada

-acaso te importa alguien más que no seas tú?- dijo con crueldad

-No digas eso realmente me preocupaste!- aseguró la chica un poco enfadada

-Estoy bien! Ahora déjame que quiero dormir en paz!- contestó el chico seriamente mientras se acomodaba dándole la espalda para dormir, no sin antes echar un vistazo a Remus y Winter que estaban abrazados y tratando de dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres un idiota!- dijo dándole la espalda, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, se cubrió por completo con la capa de Winter, no quería que nadie la viera llorar por el trato que le estaba dando Sirius, ella se había preocupado por él, no le importó mucho lo que hubiera pasado con Remus y la otra, pero él era otra cosa, si a él le pasaba algo ella sabía que moriría de pena dolor.

Todos quedaron dormidos al calor de la gran fogata.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo de ley: **Los pèrsonajes de H.P. pertenecen a su autora Jo Rolling y a la Warner, realizo algunas referencias a las obras de cuentos clásicosde autores como los hermanos Jacob y William Grimm, Hans C. Andersen, y Charles Perrault, no escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo para matar un poco la rutina.

III

Lucía se había dormido con imágenes en la mente de Sirius llegando a un final feliz con Winter como su princesa, deseaba tanto vengarse de él, tal vez si Winter moría en el cuento, Sirius sufriría tanto como ella cuando lo vio llegar cargándola como si realmente hubiera estado herida, o sentiría el dolor tan punzante cuando tan preocupado por ella había salido a buscar algo con que cubrirla, deseaba tanto tener el poder para desaparecerla de su vida, sólo así Sirius podría ser suyo, sólo así podría ser feliz a u lado, ese era el perfecto final para ella, los demás realmente no le importaban.

Cuando despertó estaba realmente impresionada, pues ya no se encontraba en los jardines, estaba rodeada por sábanas de seda tan blancas que brillaban, la cama era sumamente suave y cálida, se estiró pensando que lo vivido el día anterior sólo había sido una trampa de su imaginación, y que en cualquier momento tendría que levantarse para asistir a clases, sin embargo salió del error cuando corrió las cortinas de la cama encontrándose frente a frente con Lily Evans que parecía estar tan sorprendida como ella, habían dos camas más, en una seguía durmiendo Marie, en la otra Winter hojeaba el libro contando las páginas que aún estaban en blanco. Las cuatro chicas estaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Winter ya no estaba herida, y las ropas de las demás no eran sus uniformes sucios y rasgados, eran camisones blancos y largos.

-en dónde estamos? Creen que sea una de las salas comunes?- preguntó Lily intrigada

-si eso es verdad, no es la de slytherin, se los puedo asegurar- contestó Lucía

-No es un dormitorio de alguna sala común, estamos en un cuento, seguramente el hechizo se ha hecho más fuerte ahora que parecen faltar menos historias- comentó Winter

Las chicas se pudieron a revisar el lugar en busca de los merodeadores, ninguno de ellos estaba a la vista, sin embargo descubrieron que al lado de cada una de las mesitas de noche habían invitaciones personales para el baile de esa noche, también encontraron un armario con cuatro vestidos, todos muy hermosos, había en cada tocador artículos para arreglo personal, perfume, algo parecido al maquillaje y por supuesto un pequeño joyero, Lucía inmediatamente reconoció el suyo, pues en su interior tenía algunos de los artículos que utilizaba en las fiestas de sus padres. Todo estaba dispuesto para que ellas se arreglaran y fueran al baile, seguramente los chicos estarían bien.

En otra habitación parecida, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter también habían despertado y encontrado en los armarios ropa de gala, no parecía ser las típicas túnicas de gala de mago, eran diferentes con un estilo muggle muy particular, y como era lo único que tenían a parte de las pijamas, decidieron que era mejor usar eso que salir en calzoncillos. Ellos tomaron la iniciativa y salieron de la habitación dispuestos a encontrar a sus amigas, después de todo sin la ayuda de Lily y Winter, no sabían de que manera comportarse o que hacer para que nada se saliera de sus manos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas Lucía salía del tocador después de haber tomado un relajante baño de burbujas, Marie que ya había despertado seguía en la tina, mientras Lily y Winter se preguntaban si los chicos estarían bien.

-supongo que todo terminará esta noche en el baile- dijo desalentada Winter

-creo que estas en lo cierto, debemos buscar la forma de tener un final feliz o jamás podremos regresar a nuestra realidad

-por que no empezamos por arreglarnos para el baile? Anden, con mi buen gusto todas quedaremos espectaculares para conquistar el corazón de nuestro príncipe azul- dijo de repente lucía con un tono tan dulce que ninguna de las presentes se lo creyó, después de todo, era la primera vez que se comportaba amable

-te sientes bien?- preguntó Lily bastante sorprendida

-claro, vayan a acicalarse, después nos ayudaremos con los peinados y el maquillaje- dijo con una sonrisa que a Winter le dio escalofríos

-Vamos Lily, será mejor entrar al baño con Marie- dijo la otra chica tomando la mano de la pelirroja y dirigiéndose al baño.

Las chicas no contaban con algo, Lucía se había estado comportando como una verdadera bruja malvada de cuento y ahora su cambio tan amable y dulce sólo podía significar que estaba planeando algo, después de todo ya habían visto de lo que era capaz, realmente no le interesaba otra persona que no fuera ella misma y si las cosas seguían así perdería lo que realmente quería su corazón disfrazado entre tanto glamour y despotismo.

-creo que exageran- había dicho Marie saliendo de la tina- iré a comenzar la batalla, sólo espero verme hermosa- dijo con un suspiro mirándose al espejo.

Ella no era tan delgada como las otras tres chicas para lucir cualquier vestido por sencillo que fuera, siempre había tenido problemas con el peso y era más baja de estatura, lo que implicaba que tenía que esmerarse más en su arreglo para cubrir su elevado estándar de belleza, aunque al parecer a las demás les daba lo mismo, ella esperaba lucir hermosa en uno de los vestidos que había visto en el armario. Winter y Lily la miraron salir del baño, ambas sonrieron y trataron de relajarse entre la calidez del agua y la espuma. Cuando…

-AAAHHHH!- se escuchó un grito desgarrador, realmente de dolor

Lily y Winter salieron de la tina con sólo una toalla y entraron a la habitación escurriendo agua, lo que encontraron ahí no supieron si les desgarraba el corazón tanto como para ponerse a llorar o si las llenaba de furia por el acto tan horrible.

Marie estaba de rodillas en medio de la habitación que parecía zona de desastre, como si un huracán hubiera arrasado con todo lo que ahí se encontraba, había pedazos de tela amarilla, moños, lazos, por todo el lugar, y la chica lloraba desconsolada en el suelo. Winter se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras Lily se acercaba al armario, en dónde otros dos vestidos seguían colgados sin ningún tipo de daño, el alhajero de Lucía había desaparecido como la rubia, Lily cerro los puños con furia contenida.

-Mi vestido… ahora que haré… el baile… - decía entre sollozos la pobre Marie – quien pudo haberlo hecho? Quien me odia tanto?- dijo mientras Winter la llevaba a sentarse en una de las camas y Lily se acercaba a ella para ofrecerle un pañuelo.

-Fue esa bruja! Lucía!- dijo Lily muy molesta

-No creo que haya sido en tu contra Marie, creo que se ha equivocado de vestido- dijo de repente Winter adivinando lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Y si está bajo el hechizo de un cuento? Como Remus lo estuvo?- preguntó Marie dándole el beneficio de la duda

-……

Ninguna de las chicas contestó a eso, era bastante obvio que Lucía había sido lo suficientemente envidiosa y rencorosa desde antes de entrar en el hechizo del cuento

-Que haré ahora?- preguntó volviendo a echar a llorar

-Descuida, que este era uno de mis cuentos favoritos, arreglaremos tu vestido e irás al baile como una princesa- dijo Lily sonriendo, fue hasta la mesita de noche y buscó en el cajón rogando por que ahí se encontrara su varita

-Serás la más hermosa esta noche Marie- agregó Winter mientras Lily le pasaba su varita y entre las dos se pusieron a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación…

-¿Por qué diantres nadie le pone instrucciones a la ropa muggle?- dijo Peter que caminaba por los pasillos en busca de las chicas, algunos de los adornos de la levita, el cuello y los puños estaban mal colocados y le daban un aspecto gracioso. Además de la espada que también llevaba mal colocada haciendo que a cada paso se le atorara entre las piernas y lo hiciera tropezar continuamente.

Los cuatro amigos habían decidido separarse para buscar a sus amigas, entre más rápido volvieran a estar juntos, más rápido podrían saber que estaba ocurriendo y por lo tanto tratar de darle un final feliz a cualquiera de las historias en la que estuvieran implicados. Todo parecía menos peligroso que el día anterior, por lo menos las habitaciones del castillo no se cerraban tras ellos y los dejaban atrapados. Peter revisaba cada puerta cuando…

-Peter, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo sonriente en cuanto el chico entró en la habitación

-Lucía? Te ves muy hermosa- dijo con grandes ojos, mientras la rubia se acercaba a él y le llevaba de las manos hasta un asiento que estaba colocado frente a un gran espejo

-Peter, necesito un favor- dijo con voz melosa y dulce, era amable y zalamera

-Q-que q-quie-res?- tartamudeó muy nervioso

-Sé de buena fuente que te gusta mucho Marie… y sé que harías cualquier cosa por defenderla de quien quiera hacerle algún daño…- dijo con voz muy seductora

-Marie? Que tiene Marie?- preguntó alarmado

-Winter, esta bajo el hechizo de un cuento, se ha convertido en una bruja malvada, destruyó el vestido de Marie y ahora no puede asistir al baile, Marie no podrá intentar tener un final feliz contigo por su culpa… Lily dijo que tenemos que matarla …

-Pero ella me salvo, ella me ayudó- se negó sin creer lo que escuchaba

-Pero ahora está bajo el hechizo el libro, puede matar a cualquiera… a Marie…- dijo poniendo en sus manos una daga con la hoja torcida – mátala Peter, se el héroe de Marie y ten un final feliz…

Mientras tanto, Winter que había terminado de arreglarse salió de la habitación en busca de Lucía, arreglaría la situación de una buena vez con ella, no podía entender por que era tan cruel, estaba muy enojada, deseaba encararla y soltarle todas sus verdades, venía caminando con rapidez, el exterior del castillo estaba silencioso y sobre todo el color del cielo comenzaba a cambiar, de un momento a otro llegaría el atardecer y con él, el inicio de la cuenta regresiva hacia el final, tenían hasta media noche para que el encanto durara, el baile, la destrucción del vestido habían dado la pauta para que el plazo se pusiera. La chica caminaba buscando por cada habitación, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos cuando al doblar la esquina en uno de los pasillos…

-Winter?

-Peter! Dime y los demás?- preguntó sonriendo de ver una cara conocida

-Er… buscándolas… te llevaré con los demás- dijo después de titubear un poco, sin embargo la chica no le dio importancia, lo atribuyó a nervios y siguió al chico que a dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones el fondo

Winter entró en la habitación señalada, estaba oscura y húmeda y vacía.

-Remus?- preguntó entrando hasta el fondo buscando la cortina para abrirla y dejar pasar la luz. A su espalda se alzaba la silueta de Peter y de inmediato reconoció el objeto puntiagudo que traía en la mano

-Lo siento mucho Winter- dijo con voz casi quebrada caminando hacia ella dispuesto a asesinarla.

-Peter! No! Por favor! - gritó asustada tropezando y cayendo al suelo

-Tú lastimaste a Marie, eres una bruja mala tengo que matarte antes de que nos mates!- contestó el chico armándose de valor.

-No Peter! yo no lo haría! Ve en tu corazón! Sabe que digo la verdad! NO!- gritó tratando de poner los brazos como escudo, sin embargo el golpe jamás llego, Peter estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la daga en la mano, y lloraba.

-Ella me dijo que Marie jamás tendría un final feliz conmigo por tu culpa- dijo soltando el arma, Winter se acercó a él y lo abrazó-pero tú me salvaste en los jardines y a Marie en el comedor… - sollozaba

-Dime dónde está? – dijo seria mientras tomaba la daga y salía de la habitación

Mientras tanto en la habitación del espejo en dónde estaba Lucía todo estaba alumbrado, un hombrecillo extraño pasó tocando la puerta y avisando que el baile iniciaría al caer el sol tras la colina. Marie y Lily salieron de la habitación completamente ataviadas. Remus y James se habían encontrado en una de las habitaciones y juntos seguían buscando a las chicas, aunque cuando vieron al hombrecillo supusieron que podrían encontrarlas en el baile, así que se dirigieron al lugar.

Lucía se miraba al espejo esperando a Peter que le llevaría noticias, las mejores que recibiría pues con Winter fuera de la jugada ella podría conquistar a Sirius en un dos por tres, arreglaba continuamente su cabello para que quedara perfecto sobre el hermoso vestido color oro, estaba consumida por su reflejo, de lo exquisita que podía verse y que todo mundo lo sabía, ella era la más bella, la mejor de todas, la que obtendría un final feliz a toda costa.

-El espejo nunca miente… - dijo

-Tienes razón…- dijo de repente Winter que se había colocado a su lado y la miraba desde su reflejo- si soy yo, por fortuna Peter tiene un corazón noble que no le permitió la traición- dijo

-Deberías estar muerta! Eres una maldita sangre sucia que quiere quitarme a MI príncipe!- chilló Lucía sin voltear a verla, sólo miraba su reflejo

-Aun no lo entiendes verdad?- suspiró – todo ese rencor, toda esa amargura no te hace más altiva y hermosa, sólo te está pudriendo el alma, nuestro verdadero reflejo es aquel que vemos en los ojos de los demás y tú sólo te has esforzado por que todo mundo vea lo horrible que eres- dijo con suavidad sin alterarse, Lucía volteó hacia ella con odio infinito en la mirada

-Tú me has quitado lo que más quiero! Él era MIO y tú me lo quitaste con esa pose de ingenua que no te va!- le reprochó de frente

-Yo no te he quitado nada, Lu, él sólo ha visto tu reflejo y ha preferido reconsiderar estar a tu lado- dijo dando media vuelta- ninguno de nosotros puede pelear tu guerra Lu, recuérdalo cuando te des cuenta en lo que te has convertido- dijo mientras clavaba la daga en una de la mesas y caminaba hacia la salida cuando escuchó el grito de Lucía de desesperación. Winter salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el salón de baile para reunirse con los demás.

Realmente Winter le había dado la clave, sin embargo lo que vio al espejo la dejó sorprendida, horrorizada, era ella con un aspecto por demás horrible, a su lado seguí el recuerdo del reflejo de Winter, y ella, llena de verrugas, de pústulas, con el cabello marchito y sin brillo casi muerto, sus manos, su figura toda ella estaba diferente, espantosa, los dientes asemejaban granos de elote amarillos y deformes, sus ojos azules estaban opacos y sin vida toda ella era tan fea que se sumió en la desesperación.

La puerta del gran salón de baile se abrió anunciando a la princesa, de entre las flores la más hermosa, todos estaban a la expectativa cuando Lily Evans en su hermoso vestido color palo de rosa entraba en la estancia, James de inmediato corrió hacia ella y la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Lily en verdad estaba preocupado por no saber de ti- dijo con ternura

-James… yo estaba pensando si volvería a verte- dijo y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, el chico la detuvo con un dedo

-No quiero verte llorar, no dejes que tu belleza se opaque con lágrimas aunque sean de felicidad – dijo acariciando sus mejillas con las manos

Ella asintió cuando uno de los hombrecillos se acercó a ella y haciendo una reverencia le dijo:

-Hermosa princesa, jamás igualada a una flor silvestre, te envían esto de obsequio- dijo entregándole una cajita de madera con los acabados en oro, ella no entendió, sin embargo la aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza

-¿de qué se trata esto?- preguntó James confuso cuando inició a tocar la orquesta un vals. Ella guardó la cajita en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de James.

-No importa lo que sea, lo único que quiero es disfrutar este vals contigo mi príncipe azul- dijo en un susurro a su oído que tuvo el efecto de casi elevarlo del suelo sin escoba.

-Como digas mi princesa hermosa- contestó besando su mano.

James ofreció su mano a la chica y juntos caminaron hacia la pista de baile, cuando las puertas del gran salón volvieron a abrirse, en esta ocasión era Marie la que entraba enfundada con un bello vestido color plata, con vuelos transparentes, una diadema adornaba el moño en que había arreglado su cabello, varias manos la recibieron para invitarla a bailar, pero ella sólo anhelaba ver a su príncipe, y ahí estaba, con el vestuario mejor acomodado, pero con una sonrisa dulce y amable. Peter estaba sorprendido, en verdad había creído que Marie asistiría al baile con un vestido roto y mal zurcido, ella se inclinó con una gran sonrisa alzando la parte delantera del vestido y mostrando las zapatillas de cristal, Peter se sorprendió al verlas pues parecían casi mágicas.

-Un regalo de Lily y Winter- contestó a la pregunta nunca hecha

-Te ves… wow- fue lo que atinó a decir mientras ella le tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la pista de baile.

-Mis hadas me dijeron que tenía hasta la media noche para que el encanto se rompiera, así que quisiera divertirme, si no logramos salir de esta quiero tener un buen recuerdo de esta noche- sonrió abrazándolo mientras comenzaban a bailar.

Un poco torpe, pero demasiado buen corazón para que ambos disfrutaran el momento, cada roce, cada paso, cada vuelta era sólo suyas.

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y en esta ocasión el que entró fue Sirius, que buscaba con la vista a sus amigos, Remus le hizo una seña y lo alcanzó, estaba muy pensativo, parecía que había estado dando vueltas por todo el castillo tratando de pensar.

-Qué es lo que ocurre Pad? Pasó algo malo?- preguntó un tanto asustado, después de todo hacían falta dos chicas para que estuvieran completos.

-Moony… crees que he sido muy rudo con Lu durante todo esta locura?- preguntó seriamente

-La verdad, querido amigo, Lucía es una chica complicada, un poco egoísta y bueno para ser honesto no es muy agradable, pero no creo que eso implique que sea mala persona- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius

-Viste como trato a Winter, a Lily, a la propia Marie! No puedo entenderla- respondió cabizbajo

-Estaba celosa de que le pusieras tanta atención a ellas, creo que en el fondo es una buena chica, pero demasiado impulsiva, creo que le hace falta un poco de amor, debe aprender a ver más allá de la apariencia, del origen y sobre todo debe aprender a amar y no siempre se puede solo, a veces se necesita un poco de ayuda- terminó de decir Remus cuando la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir.

En el umbral de la puerta se dibujó una silueta frágil que caminó con paso suave buscando con la mirada a sus amigos, a lo lejos vio bailando a Lily con James que se lanzaban miradas llenas de adoración, muy cerca de ellos estaba la dulce Marie con Peter, que bailaban con algo de torpeza, sin embargo los dos reían y disfrutaban, y un poco más a la derecha cerca del ventanal estaban Sirius y Remus, los dos parecían príncipes encantados, ella se acercó a ellos e hizo una reverencia, ambos le sonrieron complacidos.

-Sirius… Lu te necesita- dijo la chica con suavidad aunque no dejaba de tener un tono de urgencia su voz- por favor… ella está perdida, necesita que alguien le muestre el camino y tú eres el único que puede hacerlo- rogó, el chico no contestó, simplemente se encaminó hacia la puerta del gran salón y salió

-Estas bien?- preguntó tomando una de sus pálidas mejillas

-Ahora lo estoy- contestó ella abrazándolo

Cuando un hombrecillo se acercó a ella y le tendió una pequeña caja de madera con los adornos en plata diciendo:

-Princesa encantada con un reflejo hermoso te envían esto de obsequio- hizo una reverencia, Winter aceptó el regalo con una sonrisa, pero al no poder abrirlo se lo dio a Remus que igual que James lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-¿quieres bailar hermosa princesa?- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo

-Será un honor, mi dulce príncipe - sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

En otro lado del castillo, Sirius corría por los pasillos, realmente Winter lo había alarmado con lo que le había dicho, necesitaba encontrar a Lucía y confrontarla, sólo así sabía que podría sentirse mejor, no tardó mucho en hallarla, después de todo los gritos de desesperación y el llanto lo habían guiado hasta la habitación del espejo. Cuando entró todo se había quedado en un repentino silencio, el gran espejo estaba estrellado en la parte superior, había muebles volteados y cosas tiradas por todo el suelo.

-Lucía? Estas aquí?- dijo el chico buscándola con la mirada

-Vete! No quiero que me veas así!- escuchó desde uno de los rincones de la habitación

-Sal, no seas niña, necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas- dijo acercándose al lugar de donde había escuchado la voz

-No por favor, vete Sirius, en verdad no quiero que tú me veas así- dijo y su voz no era mandona, o exigente, al contrario era una súplica

-Qué te pudo haber pasado para que no quieras que te vea? Te convertiste en sapo?- trató de bromear pero se arrepintió cuando escucho de nuevo el llanto de la chica

-Ahí empezaron mis desgracias! Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta y hubiera hecho lo que me indicaron no me habría convertido en esto!- se lamentó llorando con gran sentimiento, Sirius siguió caminando hacia ella con delicadeza, no quería espantarla

-El hubiera no existe Lu, lo que cuenta es que pareces estar arrepentida-dijo llegando hasta dónde estaba ella, hecha un ovillo cubriéndose el rostro

-Y en verdad lo estoy, lástima que sea tan tarde…- se lamentó sin alzar la cara, Sirius la tomó de los brazos y la jaló hacia él

-Aún no es tarde, si pides disculpas sé que te perdonarán los demás- trató de convencerla pero aún se cubría el rostro

-Yo destruí el vestido de Marie! Fui yo quien trato de matar a Winter, y Lily la lastimé tanto diciéndole que ella no era digna de estar con Potter! Y todo lo hice por que deseaba que me miraras más a mi, fui una estúpida que no valoré la amistad que ellas sin condiciones me habían brindado- dijo soltando a llorar de nuevo con gran sentimiento, Sirius sintió como se le encogía el corazón ante la confesión de la chica

-Marie está en el baile y su vestido se ve bastante bien, Lily está con James bailando y Winter…

-Si, lamento no ser tan buena o hermosa como ella, lamento no haber sido una verdadera amiga contigo y lamento aún más que por mis tonterías tú te hayas alejado de mi en favor de ella- interrumpió llorando

-Iba a decir que Winter estaba con Remus disfrutando del baile- dijo sonriéndole mientras quitaba sus manos del rostro y le veía de frente

-No te asustas? No ves que soy una bestia comparada con ella? – dijo dolida

-Lo único que veo, son dos hermosos ojos azules que están arrepentidos de haberse portado mal- dijo con dulzura mientras la levantaba del lugar y la llevaba frente al espejo- y a mis ojos es lo que vale, que te hayas dado cuenta que necesitabas cambiar y que haya sido tan a tiempo para lograr un final feliz.

-Lucy, el reflejo que te has creado por miedo a que te lastimen imposibilita que la bella señorita que conozco que me hace reír y me consciente con caramelos se vea opacada.- dio obligándola a ver su reflejo.

Lucía se miró al espejo, seguía siendo una abominación, sin embargo lo que ella no sabía era que sólo su reflejo era el que presentaba ese aspecto, ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como antes, Sirius podía verla en realidad como era, aquella muestra de arrepentimiento le daba una idea, tal vez si demostraba que podía ser agradable, si dejaba esa conducta autodestructiva que la mantenía sola en todo momento podría romper el hechizo que sobre ella se cernía en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en el gran salón James y Lily se divertían olvidándose por completo del mundo, cuando James la acercó lo suficiente ella recordó la cajita.

-Por cierto James, déjame abrir mi obsequio, a lo mejor es algo que nos ayuda a terminar felizmente el cuento- dijo como una chiquilla ilusionada la noche antes de navidad.

-Está bien, yo sólo espero que sea algo útil.- dijo entregándole la caja

Lily abrió la caja y encontró dentro… NADA, absolutamente nada.

-Vaya, que buena broma, ahora que pensé que era algo así como sortijas de compromiso o que se yo, tal vez un poco de magia para regresar a nuestra vida- dijo riendo James sin embargo Lily no se había movido, la expresión de su rostro era completamente seria, y miraba hacia el vacío.

-Lily? No estés jugando, anda dime que te pasa- dijo tomándole de los brazos, para darse cuenta que estaba excesivamente fría.

La pelirroja sin inmutarse de lo que pudiera hacer su compañero comenzó a caminar a paso normal, hacia la entrada del salón de baile, James que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando comenzó a seguirla , pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban bastante alejados del salón, Lily caminaba sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerla, su mirada seguía fija al frente, sus manos tomaban parte de su vestido par no tropezar, parecía estar en una clase de hechizo, de pronto James se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que la chica caminaba a paso normal se iba alejando cada vez más de él, de manera que terminó por correr para tratar de alcanzarla. Lily dio la vuelta en una esquina del corredor y cuando James la alcanzó ella había desaparecido, a unos diez metros una puerta se cerraba, el chico corrió con todas sus fuerzas, abrió la puerta y esto fue lo que vio: Su Lily estaba tocando el huso de una rueca que había aparecido de repente y se desvanecía hacia el suelo inconsciente. James corrió hasta ella y logró alcanzarla para detener su caída, sin embargo apenas la había sostenido tres segundos cuando la chica desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

-LILY!- gritó James sumido en la desesperación.

En el baile…

-Te encuentras bien? Te ves sofocada- dijo Remus mientras bailaban

-La verdad es que me falta el aire¿podemos salir a la terraza?- preguntó respirando con dificultad

-Demasiado ejercicio - dijo mientras la ayudaba a salir a la terraza y la recargaba en la baranda bellamente adornada con flores.

-Es el corsé, supongo que la cinta se apretó un poco mientras bailábamos – dijo dando un suspiro un poco ahogado

-Por que lo usas, no lo necesitas- respondió un poco sonrojado por el tema de conversación

-Venía con el vestido y la cinta era tan hermosa que no pude resistirme- explicó con una sonrisa- estaré bien, sólo necesito estar aquí afuera un rato antes de volver con tanta gente- dijo mientras se acercaba a Remus y lo abrazaba colocando la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, Remus la estrechó con delicadeza tomando su cintura y su cuello con las manos, así estuvieron un largo minuto, cuando el chico recordó la cajita y se le ocurrió la idea de que seguramente él si podría abrirla.

-Nos olvidamos de tu obsequio- dijo sacando la cajita, en cuanto la tocó se abrió

-Que es?- dijo sin abrir los ojos, se sentía muy bien así, no importaba si la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a marearle un poco

-Míralo tú misma- dijo mostrándole un hermoso peine con forma de mariposa, que a la luz de la luna emitió algunos destellos luminosos

-Es hermoso- dijo maravillada por tan hermoso obsequio

-Espera te lo colocaré- dijo el chico, ella colocó sus manos alrededor del su cuello y sin soltarle lo miró con intensidad

-Remus… yo…- no pudo terminar la frase, Remus había colocado el peine en su cabello y la chica se había desvanecido hacia atrás en sus brazos.

-WINTER! Que ocurre!- gritó sin embargo unos cuantos segundos después la chica desapareció, tal y como había pasado con Lily.

Adentro en el baile, Marie y Peter disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, igualmente un hombrecillo se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-princesa dulce y tierna, te envían un obsequio, ábrelo a tiempo- dio una reverencia y se fue

-de que se trata esto?- peguntó la chica muy intrigada mirando a Peter

-Ábrelo y saldremos de dudas- dijo alzando los hombros bastante intrigado

La pequeña caja de madera con adornos en color plomo se abrió dejando a la vista una hoja de lo que parecía ser un libro. Marie sacó la hoja y comenzó a leerla.

-"Las doce han dado y el hechizo se ha terminado, corre Cinderella, corre, para no ser descubierta y que tu vida esté a salvo"

-Marie?- la llamó Peter, sin embargo Marie había soltado la hoja y esta había desaparecido, la chica no sabía que hacer, cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanadas del reloj.

_Dong! (1)_

Marie corrió dejando a Peter totalmente intrigado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pasó por entre los demás empujándolos, sentía la fuerte necesidad de salir del lugar, Peter reaccionó y corrió tras ella.

_Dong! (2)_

-¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Lucía a Sirius mientras se encaminaban al salón de baile para reunirse con los demás

-Han dado las 12 de la noche, si no tenemos un final feliz quedaremos atrapados- dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano y corriendo para reunirse con los demás.

_Dong! (3)_

En una habitación desconocida, sobre un lecho de rosas descansa Lily, está sumida en un sueño profundo en la espera de que su verdadero amor rompa el hechizo con un beso de amor verdadero, grandes espinos crecer alrededor del lecho tan mortales para quien los trate de cruzar como lo serían dagas muy afiladas.

_Dong! (4)_

James busca a su princesa por todo el castillo está desesperado, en sus ojos se refleja el miedo de perder a su único amor dentro del cuento, el sonido de las campanas retumba en sus oídos y lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse a la esperanza de que en algún momento la encontrará.

_Dong! (5)_

Marie corre como si su vida dependiera de ello, Peter la sigue gritando su nombre y rogando por que se detenga.

_Dong! (6)_

Remus corre por el jardín buscando a Winter, no puede entender lo que ha ocurrido, ha escuchado que se acerca el fin y no puede más que desesperarse a lo lejos se escucha un caballo a galope.

_Dong! (7)_

Winter descansa, parece muerta pues no respira, su cama es de flores, la caja de cristal ha comenzado a aparecer lentamente a su alrededor envolviéndola para preservar su cuerpo. Hay ramas y enredaderas que florecen a su alrededor, todo se llena colores.

_Dong! (8)_

-Como es posible que aún no podamos llegar! – gritó Lucía al ver que por más que se esmeraban por llegar al salón éste parecía aún más lejano

-Tenemos que seguir luchando!- dijo sin detenerse con una mirada de profunda preocupación.

-Ellos están bien! Lily y Winter están con los demás ellas saben que hacer- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

_Dong! (9)_

-Por favor! dame una señal! Dime dónde estas!- gritó James

_Dong! (10)_

Marie ha llegado a la puerta del castillo, ha descendido por las escaleras, resbala cayendo de los últimos dos escalones, pero se levanta y sigue corriendo hasta adentrarse en el bosque, Peter llega y recoge la zapatilla de cristal que se ha quedado olvidada.

-Marie! Espera!- grita y no se detiene la sigue hasta el bosque.

_Dong! (11)_

-Lucía resbala y cae al suelo, su tobillo se ha torcido y no puede seguir, Sirius regresa con ella.

-Vete, ve y busca a los demás yo estaré bien- dijo sinceramente.

-Lu…

-Anda! tus amigos te necesitan- sonrió para convencerlo pero su rostro expresaba dolor

-No, tú me necesitas ahora- dijo arrodillándose a su lado

-No llegarás si te quedas- insistió

-De todas formas ya es demasiado tarde, además no puedo dejarte

_Dong! (12)_

Lucía abrazó a Sirius mientras todo empezaba a cimbrarse con fuerza, lloraba sintiéndose la causa de la destrucción de todos, jamás volverían a casa, el hechizo del libro no se rompería jamás y ellos quedarían atrapados para siempre.

-Perdóname…- susurró al oído de Sirius

-Qué?- contestó el chico que realmente no sabía por que lo decía

-Perdóname por ser una egoísta mimada, perdóname por no haber sabido distinguir entre lo que realmente era bello y valioso y dejarme llevar por los celos- dijo sollozando

Sirius no contestó, la estructura comenzó a colapsarse, todo hacía suponer que el castillo se derrumbaría, en la habitación de Lily las paredes se desmoronaban mientras los espinos que habían crecido a su alrededor se hacían más altos pesar de que rocas y escombros comenzaban a caer, James seguía buscando sosteniéndose de todo lo que encontraba a su paso, gritando el nombre de Lily a cada paso, el lugar en dónde estaba Winter también parecía colapsarse, algunas rocas, tierra y hojas caían sobre la superficie del cristal amenazando con estrellarlo o romperlo en algún momento. Remus por su parte también seguía buscando, jamás se daría por vencido, en su mirada siempre dulce se reflejaba la inmensa preocupación y sobretodo la decisión de seguir buscando a la chica aún si en eso se le iba la vida. Mientras tanto Marie se había internado en el bosque seguida de Peter, los árboles parecía que se salían de la tierra y amenazaban con caerles encima, pero él no quería detenerse, Marie era tan buena, tan dulce tan amable que creía que si la dejaba ir jamás encontraría a alguien, buscando en su interior encontró la fuerza para imprimirle a sus piernas más velocidad y lograr alcanzarla

-Marie!- dijo cuando por fin la tenía tomada de un brazo, en su otra mano traía la zapatilla cuando un árbol comenzó a venírseles encima.

-cuidado!- gritó Lucía cuando una de las vigas estaba a punto de caerle encima a Sirius, no lo había pensado, simplemente se lanzó y lo quitó del camino, recibiendo ella el fuerte golpe y quedando atrapada bajo el escombro. un hilo de sangre corrió por su boca.

-Lu!- corrió hacia ella y la miró sorprendido y con un gran miedo en los ojos-por que?- preguntó mientras la sacaba de los escombros y la tomaba en brazos, a su alrededor todo se cimbraba y se destruía

-Por que siempre… hago cosas estúpidas… por amor- dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban para siempre

-No! No te mueras!- la estrechó con fuerza, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas – Yo te amo…- dijo en un susurro

Todo se colapso…


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo de ley: **Los personajes de H.P. pertenecen a su autora Jo Rolling y a la Warner, realizo algunas referencias a las obras de cuentos clásicosde autores como los hermanos Jacob y William Grimm, Hans C. Andersen, y Charles Perrault, no escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo para matar un poco la rutina.

IV

El silencio y la oscuridad, no quedaba nada, pero de pronto a lo lejos se vislumbró una luz, pequeña, pero suave y cálida que a cada momento que pasaba comenzaba a hacerse más brillante y de pronto todo regresó, el castillo, las habitaciones, todo estaba como antes…

-señor Black, señorita Miller, este no es lugar ni espacio para ese tipo de demostraciones- dijo de repente la conocida voz de la profesora Mcgonagall que con los labios apretados los miraba a ambos abrazados en el suelo

-lo siento profesora- se disculpó Sirius mirando a su compañera que le devolvió una suave sonrisa.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y se disculparon, sus ropas habían regresado a los uniformes, todo parecía normal.

-Deberían aprovechar su día libre para preparar sus NEWT´s – observó y siguió su camino

-Regresamos al día en que ocurrió todo-dijo Lucía una vez que ambos comenzaron a caminar para alejase de la profesora.

-Será mejor buscar a los demás…- dijo Sirius

-Espera… lo que dije antes… es verdad… yo… te amo- dijo para que quedara claro el asunto después de todo.

Sirius se volvió, la tomó de la cintura para acercarla, tomó su mejilla con suavidad y besó sus labios con ternura.

-lo sé- susurró a su oído mientras la abrazaba contra él

Lucía no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez del abrazo, cuando notó algo, en una de las vitrinas, vio su reflejo de bestia envuelto en un suave resplandor para volver a verse como la hermosa joven que era. Su cuento acababa de tener un verdadero final feliz. Sonrió de felicidad, tal vez los demás estaban bien, estaban a salvo, y habría que buscarlos.

Comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos, sin embargo era bastante extraño pues no había rastro de ellos, ni siquiera los demás estudiantes los habían visto. Hasta que a Sirius se le ocurrió una gran idea, fue a su sala común y saco el mapa del merodeador, de inmediato localizó a sus amigos, era extraño, James, Lily y Remus estaban dentro del castillo, mientras que Peter estaba en los jardines, y Marie cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Winter era la única que no aparecía en los alrededores del colegio.

-la teoría era que si había un final feliz todo regresaría a la normalidad cierto?- decía Lucía mientras se encaminaban hacia dónde estaban

-Sólo fue una suposición, aunque aceptémoslo, ninguno de los cuentos llegó tan lejos- contestó Sirius – Y si el cuento en el que se encontraban atrapados avanzó tanto que no podía detenerse hasta tener un verdadero final feliz?

-Y como lo sabremos?

-Mira!- señaló a James que aún seguía vestido de príncipe, estaba sentado con ambas manos sostenía su cabeza y trataba de pensar

-Prongs! – Sirius corrió a abrazar a su amigo, pero para su sorpresa y sobresalto ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo, simplemente lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma, con la diferencia de que no existía la sensación de frío extremo.

Lucía ahogó un grito y corrió a ayudar a Sirius que de inmediato se levantó, y como no creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, con sumo cuidado paso su mano por entre el pecho y cabeza de James, no había sensación alguna, no sentía nada, sólo aire, pero ahí estaba, también aparecía en el mapa.

-Debe de seguir dentro del hechizo del libro- comentó Lucía mientras se aproximaba a verle de cerca.

James estaba pálido, y desorientado, su aspecto era de desesperación, después de unos cuantos segundos de observarlo en silencio, se puso en pie y volvió en su búsqueda.

-Voy a encontrarte Lily… - dijo en un suspiro y siguió abriendo cada puerta que encontraba.

-Lily ha desaparecido? No puede ser sigue en el castillo- dijo Sirius mientras veía el mapa señalando la pequeña mota de tinta que tenía el nombre de la chica

Y como si se le hubiera iluminado la mente recordaron el libro, Lucía mencionó que la última vez que lo había visto fue en manos de Winter en la habitación en la que se arreglaron para el baile, trataron de hallarla, pero la estructura del castillo había cambiado por completo así que la habitación podía estar en cualquier lugar y no existía una seguridad de que el libro no estuviera con Winter y ella era la única que no aparecía en el mapa. Después de unos minutos de reflexión, pensaron que si ellos habían salido del hechizo, seguramente también el libro y no perdían nada con tratar de convocarlo con un hechizo, después de todo tenían sus varitas a la mano.

Sirius convocó el libro concentrándose, tratando de lograr una imagen mental y lograr que llegara a sus manos, después de decir el hechizo, un minuto más tarde Lucía gritaba y saltaba por todo el lugar emocionada, había funcionado, el libro estaba frente a ellos abierto. Sirius lo hojeó y pudo notar que cada una de las hojas, estaban escritas de forma adecuada, las palabras se habían acomodado, cada uno de los cuentos contaba con un final, y pasó algo extraordinario, cuando llegó al último cuento escrito, las palabras brillaron con un resplandor dorado, Lucía al notarlo también tocó la superficie y de nuevo brillaron.

-creo que es nuestro cuento- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Como lo sabes?- preguntó intrigado

-Mira el título- dijo señalando los caracteres remarcados que decían: _"La Bella y la Bestia"_- que en este caso debió haber dicho "EL bello y la Bestia"- bromeó y eso le dio más ánimos a Sirius.

Sirius besó su sien y sonrió

-Vamos a sacar a nuestros amigos- dijo Lu y buscó los cuentos que estaban a medias-"La bella durmiente"- leyó

-Seguro esa es Lily- dijo aún sin conocer el argumento del libro

-"Cinderella"… mmm esa tiene que ser Marie- dijo

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-

-Por que el tercero es "Blancanieves y los siete enanos" y ambos sabemos a quien le corresponde- explicó la rubia con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Marie no había casi muerto por culpa de ese cuento? Recuerdas las manzanas? No creo que alguien como Winter que conocía tan bien el cuento hubiera mordido de nuevo una manzana- dijo Sirius, seguramente había una explicación.

-Bueno, yo no conozco el cuento de todas formas lo ideal sería tratar de averiguar cómo terminan los cuentos originales, tal vez alguien los conozca lo suficientemente bien, de todas formas mantengamos cerca el libro por cualquier cosa- sonrió

El plan estaba trazado, ambos preguntarían a sus amigos y conocidos con la esperanza de que supieran de qué estaban hablando, Sirius vigilaba continuamente el mapa del merodeador, para vigilar la posición de sus amigos, y se dio cuenta de algo interesante, Si bien Peter, Marie, Sirius y James cambiaban de posición continuamente, Lily se mantenía en la suya, mientras Winter seguía sin aparecer en el mapa. Afortunadamente para ellos Remus había mandado a pedir el libro que Lily le recomendó al Callejón Diagon y para su suerte la lechuza que lo traía s había cruzado en su camino, fue fácil pagarle y convencerla de dejarles el paquete, de inmediato Lucía y Sirius se pusieron a leer.

Mientras tanto en el otro "plano" por decirlo de alguna manera James se había encontrado con Remus en el castillo, ambos habían comentado lo que había ocurrido con sus respectivas parejas, también se mencionó el pequeño detalle de que parecía como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo después del temblor que ambos sintieron, también se peguntaban por Peter y Marie y sobre todo por Sirius y Lucía, les angustiaba no sabes nada de sus amigos. El castillo estaba en ruinas literalmente hablando, muchas de las habitaciones que entre los dos encontraron estaban vacías y la mayoría derruidas, todo estaba cubierto de escombros y de tierra, sus propios trajes habían dejado de tener el esplendor que habían adquirido en el baile. Lo que sí tenían muy en claro era que habían fallado tratado de conseguir un final feliz, esperaban que de alguna manera, si todos estaban juntos, el estar atrapados no importaría demasiado, pues entre todos lograrían encontrar una solución.

Después del temblor Marie había despertado, se había desmayado en cuanto Peter la había empujado para que el árbol no les cayera encima, no podía recordar cómo es que había salido del salón, sólo que tenía esa necesidad de huir de aquel chico que la seguía y descubriría su secreto, pero dado el caso ¿cuál secreto? Ella no tenía secretos y mucho menos con sus amigos, hasta el hecho de que Peter le gustaba era público, todo mundo lo sabía. Tenía que haber estado bajo la magia de algún cuento. Cuando salió del bosque logró llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid que para su fortuna ahora si estaba abierta, se había mantenido ahí segura esperando que Peter o alguno de sus amigos la encontraran. Cuando lo pensó suficientemente bien salió de la cabaña y ponerse a buscar, lo extraño de todo aquello es que comenzó a encontrar personas, la mayoría mujeres, no había señales de que algún hombre estuviera cerca, lo más frustrante de todo es que si se acercaba y trataba de preguntar, nadie la miraba, todos la pasaban de largo como si no existiera, lo que comenzó a angustiarla más pues pensó que había quedado atrapada dentro del libro completamente sola.

Peter por otro lado había despertado bastante más confundido de lo normal, sólo tenía la zapatilla de Marie en las manos y o había rastro de ella, se dedicó a buscarla, sin embargo cuando regresó todo parecía en ruinas, trato de buscar a los demás pero igual se le dificultaba, aunque también vio algo curioso, la mayor parte de las chicas que encontraba se parecían a Marie, todas tenían un extraño parecido, viéndolas de cerca no podía reconocer a la verdadera, además estaba un pequeño detalle¿y si Marie había caído en un hechizo como le pasó a él con el sapo¿y si se equivocaba al elegir a la verdadera y la perdía para siempre? Prefirió no arriesgarse y mantenerse a parte, tal vez al encontrar a Prongs y a los demás todo tendría más sentido.

Había pasado casi hora y media desde que habían regresado al colegio, Sirius y Lucía habían puesto en marcha su ingenio para determinar lo que deberían hacer, notaron que James y Remus se movían juntos y que Peter a pesar de estar tan cerca de Marie parecía no encontrarla.

-Seguro que debe ponerle la zapatilla, debe averiguar quien es la verdadera chica que estuvo con él en el baile- dijo Marie

-Lo gracioso es que no sabemos que sucede realmente y lo peor de todo es que wormtail es un poco torpe y lento para darse cuenta de lo que debe hacer- se lamentó Sirius con ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Peter.

-¿cómo darle la pista? –

Ambos habían decidido que lo mejor sería tratar de ayudar primero a Peter y Marie, sabían que Lily no se movería y también sabían que James y Remus podrían encontrar una solución más rápida que los otros.

-Ya sé! Nada se pierde con intentarlo!- conocemos el cuento por que lo leímos del libro de Remus, el libro de Winter aún sigue a la mitad, que tal si ayudamos un poco escribiendo – dijo Lucía con una sonrisa mientras sacaba tinta y una pluma

-Tal vez funcione, probemos-aceptó Sirius.

Lucía escribió con letra clara sobre la hoja que tenía por título Cinderella en el libro de Winter la palabra: "ZAPATILLA"

En ese mismo instante Peter se puso de pie, buscando con la cabeza hacia varios lados, de pronto tomó la zapatilla de cristal que tenía en el bolsillo y la miró, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de comprensión, de inmediato abordó a la primera mujer que vio y le probó la zapatilla, demasiado grande para ella, luego fue con otra y pasó lo mismo. Había funcionado, de repente Peter desapareció de la vista de Lucía y Sirius mientras ellos que ya habían descifrado cómo ayudar a sus amigos voltearon las hojas para ir a los otros dos cuentos, renueva cuenta la rubia escribió en el cuento de la Bella Durmiente: "TORRE ALTA", mientras que en el de Blancanieves había escrito: "BOSQUE".

Ambos chicos se miraron en espera de los resultados, al parecer todo marchaba bien, Sirius miró en el mapa y James se separaba de su amigo en dirección de Lily, mientras Remus caminaba al lado contrario en busca de Winter.

Del otro lado Peter había probado la zapatilla a casi todas las chicas que tenía a la vista, cada una de ellas al probarse la zapatilla y ser la equivocada desaparecía, cuando Marie por fin logró ver a Peter entre la multitud de chicas, trato de hacerle señales con las manos, de llamarlo a gritos, sin embargo no podía, parecía que el mismo hechizo que la había hecho salir corriendo del baile le impedía moverse y llamar la atención, tendría que esperar a que el chico se acercar a ella. Sólo faltaban dos chicas, y para su sorpresa a una de ellas le entró la zapatilla, sin embargo Peter para asegurarse había actuado inteligentemente, se había separado de ella y le llamaba para que diera unos cuantos pasos, la chica caminó hacia él con delicadeza y soltura, Marie se sentía sumamente triste, y si la elegía a ella en lugar suyo, sin embargo ocurrió lo que para Marie fue un milagro, todo el trayecto que la chica había caminado estaba manchado de lo que parecía ser sangre, en cuanto Peter le pidió que le mostrara el pie, este se encontraba todo ensangrentado, de que había entrado a la fuerza. Marie suspiró, la chica a su lado trato de hacer lo mismo sin embargo ocurrió de igual forma, su pie se había herido con la zapatilla.

Peter comenzaba a sentirse desilusionado, sin embargo ahora era turno de Marie.

-Espero tú seas mi princesa… sé que eres tú por que tus ojos son dulces y tiernos- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentar, Marie alzó la falda del vestido y mostró su pie desnudo, Peter lo tomó con delicadeza y colocó la zapatilla de cristal sin ningún problema. Marie sonrió ampliamente.

-Puedes venir a mi, por favor?- pregunto el chico separándose de ella mientras rogaba interiormente que fuera la adecuada.

Marie dio unos cuantos pasos con toda la gracia de su ser, aún sonreía y de pronto, todas las chicas a su alrededor que faltaban desaparecieron en una voluta de humo, su imagen se hizo nítida ante os ojos de Peter, cuyo rostro se había luminado con gran alegría

-Marie?-preguntó esperanzado, la chica no contestó simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras alzaba la falda del vestido y mostraba sus pies, ambos con una zapatilla de cristal, sin heridas, sin sangre, era ella.

-Peter!- gritó lanzándose a los brazos del chico para besarle, y cayendo los dos al pasto.

-Lo lograron!- gritó de repente Lucía al lado de ellos con una gran sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a Marie a ponerse de pie y Sirius levantaba literalmente en el aire a Peter abrazándolo.

-No creo lo que voy a decir, pero Wormtail, me alegra mucho verte!- dijo Sirius realmente contento.

Lo habían logrado, ambos obtuvieron su final feliz, los cuatro se abrazaron muy contentos.

-Y los demás?- preguntó Marie aún abrazada de Peter

-Aún en el cuento- contestó Sirius- aunque espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Los cuatro amigos decidieron esperar a los otros en el patio, ahí en dónde todo había empezado, de alguna manera ambos lograrían salir, de eso estaban seguros. Cuando Sirius volvió a mirar el mapa, James estaba mucho más cerca de Lily que antes y Remus había desaparecido por completo lo que les indicaba que seguramente ambos estarían a punto de encontrarlas.

Mientras tanto, Remus corría a toda prisa, el mensaje había sido bastante claro, debía buscar a Winter en el bosque, al principio le costó un poco de trabajo decidir el camino, sin embargo había aprendido algo durante toda la travesía: Dejar hablar al corazón, seguramente si estaba tan enamorado de la chica su corazón lo guiaría hasta ella estuviera en el centro del bosque o estuviera en otra dimensión. El camino era bastante difícil porque realmente no existía un camino, los árboles estaban más tupidos y juntos, por lo que la luz era tan tenue que tenía que confiar en sus sentidos, sin embargo sabía que cada paso lo acercaba más a su princesa.

Por otro lado James tenían un camino que si bien parecía sencillo, si estaba tomando gran parte de su fortaleza y energía, había logrado encontrar la torre más alta del castillo, había logrado abrir la puerta para subir los cientos de escalones que lo acercarían más a u amada, sin embargo comenzó a darse cuenta de que entre más y más subía, más y más se alargaba, como si por cada escalón subido aparecieran tres más. Comenzaba a desesperarse, la necesidad de saber si Lily estaba bien era mucha, cuando pudo escuchar claramente que todo su ser le decía: "TE ESPERO", esto le llenó de entusiasmo, escalaría miles de escalones de ser necesario, pero llegaría a encontrarla por que ella también le amaba, y le estaba llamando desde su alma.

Cada paso era estar más cerca, cada paso le daba la fuerza necesaria para alcanzar la meta, imaginando poder estrecharla en sus brazos, cuando por fin vio la puerta de madera que lo separaba de su princesa, James respiró hondo, tomó la manija y empujó, la puerta cedió al instante y lo que vio lo sorprendió, la habitación estaba derruida en gran parte, saltó algunos obstáculos hasta llegar al lecho, rodeado por los gruesos espinos, tomó su espada y comenzó a cortarlos, sin embargo cada corte que hacía lograba que crecieran unos cuantos centímetros más. Entonces lo comprendió, lanzó su espada a un lado y comenzó a abrirse paso con las manos, y en esta ocasión, cada espino arrancado dejaba de crecer.

Mientras tanto Remus mantenía su carrera por el bosque que de pronto se volvió toda oscuridad, siguió adelante con una sola cosa en mente, salvar a su princesa, rescatarla del hechizo del que estaba presa y lograr obtener su final feliz. Dentro de la oscuridad comenzó a vislumbrar una luz, el bosque comenzaba a hacerse menos espeso, podía ver un montículo de tierra y brillaba, tal vez había llegado, tal vez su búsqueda había terminado. Y así fue, Remus salió de entre los árboles y lo que vio realmente lo dejó sin aliento, ahí en medio del claro estaba Winter, en una caja de cristal, parecía tan tranquila durmiendo, se acercó con cuidado, no sabía si encontraría alguna sorpresa más que le impidiera llegar a ella, sin embargo nada ocurrió, todo era la apacible calma del bosque.

Cuando llegó a su lado, retiró consumo cuidado la tapa de cristal e introdujo su mano para tocarla.

-No, no por favor- se lamentó.

Winter estaba muerta o por lo menos eso parecía, no respiraba, no tenía pulso y su temperatura era fría, realmente la vida se le había escapado del cuerpo o sólo era otro hechizo? Estaba hermosa y pálida, sus labios mantenían el color de la sangre, no podía estar muerta, pero todos los signos indicaban que si. Remus cayó sobre sus rodillas lamentando haber llegado tan tarde mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas sinceras por el amor perdido.

En el castillo, James había logrado darse paso hasta Lily, sus manos tenían las señales inequívocas de haber sido clavadas una y otra vez por espinas sumamente filosas, tenía cortadas en el rostro, su ropa se había rasgado y se mantenía ensangrentada, pero todo valió la pena cuando pudo ver el rostro de Lily de nuevo.

Se dio unos minutos para mirarla, estaba demasiado hermosa, su cabello suelto enmarcaba ese rostro angelical que tanto le fascinaba, aquellas casi imperceptibles pecas sobre la nariz recta y perfecta que se movían cada vez que reía o se enojaba, las cejas finas que enmarcaban aquellos ojos verdes tan encantadores que le inducían a soñar con felicidad y amor, sus labios tan dulces, como había ansiado saber su sabor, cómo deseaba tatuarse su textura en el alma, y aquellas manos tan suaves que sabían dar cariño y compasión, que expresaban cada uno de sus pensamientos. Lo aceptaba, había estado enamorado de ella que la vio, y le había costado tanto conquistarla que no quería perderla por nada, no ahora que pronto saldrían del colegio y que podría hacer su sueño realidad, la convertiría en su esposa y en un futuro en la madre de sus hijos y ambos serían felices para siempre.

-No me importa nada que no seas tú Lily…- dijo en un susurro acariciando su mejilla con suavidad

-Te amo… - y se inclinó para unir sus labios con los de ella en un sincero beso de amor verdadero.

-También te amo… - dijo abriendo los ojos con suavidad para encontrarse con los de él que laminaban con una gran sonrisa

James la tomó del cuello y la alzó de nuevo a sus labios, Lily lo rodeó con sus brazos y correspondió el beso con todo el sentimiento del que era capaz. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta las rodeaba una luz blanca muy tenue, las heridas de James habían desaparecido y sus ropas volvían a ser los uniformes del colegio.

-Por que se tardan tanto? Si ya hubieran resuelto el problema estarían aquí con nosotros- se quejó Peter

-Démosles tiempo, yo creo en ellos, pronto estarán con nosotros- dijo Sirius y sin más desactivó el mapa del merodeador

-Tengamos algo de fe en ellos- dijo Marie y todos asintieron. Sirius abrazó a lucía por la espalda mientras Marie recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Peter, los cuatro esperaban sentados a que sus amigos se reunieran con ellos.

Remus miró detenidamente a Winter, no sabía que hacer, realmente estaba muerta, recordó aquella conversación en que ella misma le había dicho que no todos los cuentos tenían un final feliz, que a veces las princesas morían, pero jamás imaginó que sería ella.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo soportar que mueras y no hacer nada- dijo sin más y con sumo cuidado la sacó de la caja

El cabello de la chica se soltó del moño en que estaba arreglado, el peine se deslizó y quedó dentro de la caja, la cinta del corsé se asomó por el escote del vestido y por instinto Remus lo cortó con la daga que traía al cinto. Tomó a Winter en brazos y con gran pesadez en el corazón comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el castillo.

Al poco rato Remus salía de entre los árboles con Winter en los brazos, la escena a pesar de hermosa era deprimente, los ojos de Remus expresaban tanta tristeza que a cualquiera se le partía el corazón tan sólo de verlo. A penas algunos pasos y ya no podía más, había demasiado dolor, su carga era pesada, cayó de rodillas sin soltar a Winter y con delicadeza la colocó sobre el suave pasto.

-Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi- susurró mientras retiraba algunos mechones de su rostro con tanta delicadeza que parecía temer romperla

Era la despedida, si tenía que quedar atrapado en el cuento, ambos estarían juntos para siempre, vivos o… muertos.

Se inclinó sobre ella y con suavidad se acercó hasta sus labios, dos segundos más tarde Remus se fundía en un beso intenso, lleno de pasión y ternura, estrechándola con fuerza. En cuanto se separaron ocurrió el milagro, mientras él la observaba entre sus brazos un espasmo llevó el aire hasta sus pulmones y le devolvió la vida, Winter abrió sus ojos azules y lo miró con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía, los ojos de Remus se habían llenado de lágrimas de felicidad mientras su amplia sonrisa resplandecía.

-Siempre pensé que un beso de amor verdadero sería mi oportunidad- dijo él

-Te amo…- contestó ella aún entre sus brazos mientras lo jalaba para volver a besarlo, un resplandor los envolvió y sus ropas volvían a ser los uniformes.

-¿quién iba a decir que el tímido Moony fuera tan pasional?- se escuchó la voz de Sirius.

Ambos chicos se separaron un poco sonrojados, y miraron al grupo que los observaba Marie tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, traía de la mano a Peter que estaba tan contento de ver a sus amigos que no podía hablar de la emoción, las palabras trataron de salir de sus labios, pero sólo se escuchaban a medias. Lucía los miraba conmovida, lloraba de felicidad, mientras Sirius tenía uno de sus brazos rodeándola.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?- preguntó Remus poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Winter

-Lo suficiente…- sonrió Lucía

-Eh! Podemos unirnos a tan conmovedora reunión?- gritó de repente James que venía caminando con Lily de la mano.

Todos corrieron a su encuentro para terminar en un gran abrazo, Lucía regresó el libro a Winter, el cual estaba completamente lleno de los cuentos, no había una sola hoja vacía. Cada uno de ellos firmó la hoja de aquella historia que habían vivido y que les había enseñado a afianzar la amistad, a conocer su verdadero yo y a luchar por su amor verdadero.

FIN.


End file.
